War of Fire
by Dark Waffle
Summary: For almost 80 years, the Resistance has waged war against the Emperor and his court. With not only their lives at stake, the mages of Fiore rally together to protect the future of their country. Despite heavy losses, grit, willpower, and resilience is what keeps the Resistance and their hope burning. The final battle looms and it's up to the freedom fighters to decide their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmm... You know, this came to me one day and I was like, hey, I got to write this out and see where it takes me. Think of this as an AU of the Fairy Tail universe if Zeref had won. And I don't mean by using Neo-Eclipse. Before that. This story will follow some of the same events from the original story, but it is also different!**

 **So I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own _Fairy Tail._**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _War of Fire_**

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Survival_**

There was a crunch, then- _snap!_ Her eyes went wide as an explosion went off. She threw herself over the edge of the building, falling in the air, then crashing through piles of boxes and landing with a hard _thump_ on the cold ground. Breathing hurt as she felt her lungs constrict, her breath lost to her. The blast was so close, her eardrums felt like they would explode.

Groaning, she turned to her side and winced. Reaching down, her hand was coated with a warm substance.

 _Blood._

Dammit. She must have cut herself on her way down, she thought as her eyes immediately scanned her surroundings. With two looming buildings at each of her side, and a dead end behind her, there was nowhere to go.

"There she is! Get her!"

At the sound of the imperial guards, she hauled herself up, frantically searching for an exit.

"Don't let her get away!"

Running left her feeling haggard, but what choice did she have? Her boots crunched under her, her breath coming out in a hoarse whisper. The exit was only a few feet away. A smirk made ways to her lips.

Another explosion and Lucy almost fell to the floor. Stumbling, she leaned against the wall for support.

 _Bloody hell!?_

She looked up, and her face drained of color. Imperial guards blocked her only exit. The captain of the guard looked down at her with a sick, menacing smile.

"Feisty blonde, aren't ya?" A perverse, sickening smile and she shuttered. He licked his lips and she glared.

"Go to hell." The perverted smirk fell and a frown embedded his disgusting face.

"Stupid bitch."

She searched her surroundings and nothing was coming to her. She was cornered.

 _Think Lucy, think!_

"What Duke Porla wants with you, that I have no idea. But, you must be something special if the price on your head is as high as it is."

Her stomach churned at the name of the vilest human being she had laid her eyes. Duke Porla could rot in hell for all she cared. He was another one of the Emperor's mindless cronies that sought for money. His business was corrupt and he treated the patrons of his land with no fair justice, taxing for wages that had families hanging by mere threads.

Her eyes surveyed the area quickly, and with the glint of the moonlight and a puddle of water, found her escape route.

"Well then. I suppose you can relay a message for me."

"Eh?" The captain of the guard said before he laughed. "And what would that be?"

A smirk played on her lips as she reached in the pocket of her trousers. "Tell him Lucy Heartfilia sends her regards."

She didn't have a lot of magic left, but she had enough for this.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

Suddenly, a bright, golden light encompassed the surrounding area. Lucy had to shut her eyes in prevention of going blind.

When the light disappeared, a bright, floating being stood between the blonde and the platoon of imperial soldiers. A mermaid, like from the tales at seas, stood tall and proud, her radiance intoxicating the nostrils of the men in front of her.

"Tch! Stupid girl! Did you honestly summon me from a puddle?!" She turned immediately to Lucy, a dark glare etched on her face. "And I was in the middle of a date too! What have I told you about summoning me when I'm on a date!?"

Before Lucy could answer, there was a clanking of metal and both women turned their attention to the sounds in front of them.

"She-she's a celestial mage!" The captain shouted as he also fell with his platoon behind him.

Aquarius turned back to her, blue eyes looking midnight blue as the glare became fiercer.

"What trouble are you in now!?"

"It's too much to explain right now! Please help me, Aquarius! I promise I'll make it up to you later!" Lucy begged and Aquarius released a frustrated sigh as a vase suddenly appeared in her hands.

"Damn right you will!"

The vase in Aquarius' hands made a deafening sound as water erupted from within. The captain, along with his platoon of imperial soldiers, were engulfed by a wall of water that washed them out of the alleyway into the ocean that stood a few blocks away.

Unfortunately, Lucy found herself in the tidal wave of water.

"Why am I caught up in this too?!" She yelled as water engulfed her mouth.

"Because you ruined my date." A glint and a smirk, and the water vanished. Lucy fell and was on all fours as she coughed up water from her lungs. The imperial platoon that was chasing her was now gone.

Looking up to her celestial spirit, Lucy threw her a heavy glare. "I would appreciate a warning next time."

The blue mermaid frowned, a vein visible on her forehead. "Tch! That's the thanks I get for saving you! Stupid girl."

"I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

Arms crossed, Aquarius shook her head as she looked down at the drenched blonde. _What a pathetic girl._ Standing, Lucy rung out her hair as she mumbled something about needing a hot shower.

"Also! Need I remind you that you shouldn't be summoning me! Nor that perverted cow! Don't you understand how dangerous it is!? It cost your mother her life! I refused to be in the hands of the empire!" Aquarius lectured and Lucy listened, knowing the dangers of summoning her spirits.

But she had no choice.

"I know that! But I didn't have any other way out!" Lucy retorted. "I know the consequences! I have been living with them for the last 12 years of my life!"

Lucy was now heaving, her chest moving in fast pace. Her side ached and she was exhausted. Out running the imperial army was no feat, especially when it involved scurrying away from explosions and magic.

Aquarius sighed. "Don't call me again, brat! I'm going on a _long_ vacation with my boyfriend!"

With that final sentence, she disappeared, golden remnants were all that remained of the spirit that once stood at her feet.

"Typical." She commented, but then persisted to keep moving. It was dangerous to stay here, especially after revealing her celestial spirit to a platoon of imperial soldiers. Moving along the shadows of the night, Lucy found a spot down by the harbor where she could asses the wounds and continue with her mission.

" _Find her! Find the celestial mage!_ "

The shrilling voice of the captain rang into the night as imperial guards filled the streets of the trader town. The clinking of their weaponry and armor could be heard collectively, and Lucy knew which direction to avoid running into.

The peaceful town of Hargeon was crawling with imperial soldiers and the blonde-haired woman felt remorse for the innocent lives that were caught in the crossroads of war. Most folk in this town were honest people who worked for an honest living.

And here she was disrupting that.

 _No._

Their lives have been disrupted for some time before that.

As long as the empire and the Emperor stood, there will never be _true_ peace.

She winced once again as the cut on her side brushed against her shirt. Luckily for her, she had been alone long enough to understand that basic first aid needs. Lifting her blood-soaked shirt, she cringed at the horrific sight.

"And I liked this shirt too." She mumbled to herself.

After steadily applying a bandage to her side, discarding her current article of clothing, and changing into something new, she threw the hood of her cloak over her head. There was a small bag hanging at the side of her belt, coins jingling.

Once the commotion in town settled, she would find an inn to stay at for the night. With the guards knocking down doors, searching this small trader town for her, it was going to be impossible to find an inn to keep her safe now.

So, she settled for the port until things settled for the night.

"Hibiki better be right about his key. All this trouble and nothing to show for it." Lucy muttered as she nestled under the crook of a washed-up boat. The darkness of the night sky hid her away from any knowing eyes and for extra measure, draped her cloak over her head.

But the exhaustion of the day's events began to wear at her. Eye lids heavy with fatigue, the blonde mage rested her eyes, falling asleep to the pull of the waves and the muskiness of the salty, ocean air.

 _ **-O-**_

With the cloak shadowing over her head, Lucy walked briskly through the trader town of Hargeon. There were a few imperial soldiers stationed around the town, but it seemed as they stopped their search for her momentarily. For hers and the town's sake, she hoped that they assumed she ran off.

As the blonde mage made her way through town, she could see the uneasiness and fear in the townsfolk eyes. It was disheartening, a heavy weight on her heart. Their lives were at stake because of her.

 _The sooner I find the key, the quicker I can leave this town and stop jeopardizing the livelihood of these townsfolk._

The thought motivated her, wanting to prevent any innocent casualties.

The war against the emperor had already torn apart enough families.

Her search continued for the golden gate key. A close friend and member of the Resistance, Hibiki Lates, possessed archive magic that gave him the ability to search through thousands of documents and saved data about all things related to magic. Somewhere in his collected information, he had read about a golden gate key being housed somewhere in Hargeon.

Hence why Lucy was in trader town to begin with.

Current objective? Find the black magic market.

Ever since magic was outlawed by the Emperor, black markets quickly arose throughout the country of Fiore. All magic shops and stores were disbanded, along with registered guilds. All mages were forced to join the rankings of the imperial army or his royal highness.

The black market was constantly being targeted by the imperial army due to its selling of magical enhancements, weapons, and other magical items. Only through the vine of mages was the location ever known. Those who housed or had any knowledge of the black magic market risked their lives. Some had good intentions, wanting to aid the Resistance in their fight against the empire. But, others.

Well, they valued the money for the ridiculously priced magical items.

The only place a gate key, a _golden gate key,_ could possibly be in a place like this was the market.

Her brown eyes searched for a certain shop that was rumored to house entrance to the black market. Inns, especially late in the evening, proved to be useful for gathering information that was otherwise unknown to ears. Drunkards and veterans of war often, of this battle against the empire were willing to share information to a pretty girl if they played their cards right.

A smirk and Lucy felt like she hit the jackpot.

Avoiding the gazes of the ragged soldiers, she made her way to through the sidewalk without a suspicion. Looking up at the sign hanging from its bars, she had to chuckle at the irony of it.

A slight jingle from the opening of the door, Lucy's nostrils were filled with a musky scent. She could tell that this old antique shop was hardly visited by the dust that settled on all the old objects sitting on the desks.

Pulling her hood down, the blonde assumed her safety for the time being. She doubted that imperial soldiers would be searching for her in this dingy place.

But, Lucy reached for her keys, one could never be too sure. Her eyes fell to a scowl, searching the premise of the shop immediately.

"I assure you, young Miss, that whoever you're running from isn't waiting for you in here."

Turning immediately, Lucy directed her eyes towards the voice that spoke out to her. Eyes wide with caution, the grip on her keys tightened.

"Rest easy, girl. The imperial soldiers have already searched my home and shop for you. They will not be returning."

Finally finding the owner of the voice, she found a stunted old man with light brown eyebrows and a toothbrush mustache. He wore a black hat on top of his hairless head. She gulped, still feeling the frog in her throat. Her hand was hovering over her gate keys, not sure whether to believe the word of the man.

"What makes you think they are looking for me?" He rose his brow, and sighed. Using his cane that Lucy didn't notice before, he walked towards a chair that was seated next to an old globe that looked like it hadn't been spun in years.

"Missy, my shop has been here for in this town for thirty, long years. My antique shop doesn't attract the typical tourist or traveler. It's rather old and doesn't seek the interest of the wearier traveler. The only types of character to enter my shop are either a) searching for answers or b) on the run." He explained, climbing into his chair. "I assume you are both."

Sweat rolled down the side of her temple and she grit her teeth.

 _Careful Lucy. He might seem like an innocent, old man, but he may be dangerous. You can't trust just anyone in these times._

She had to be thoughtful in how she constructed her words.

"Say you're right… will you hand me to the imperial army?"

Silence came and Lucy reached for her whip, preparing to make another run for it. But, instead, the old man chuckled hoarsely. His body shook as he shook his head.

"Why don't you take a look around, Miss? You may find something you like." And with that, the old man proceeded to look through his notes scribbled on a parchment.

While the nerves still jumped at her, she decided to heed the old man's words for the time being. Lucy walked through the store, keeping a studious eye on the shop owner.

 _You just never know._

Her eyes scurried her surroundings, searching for possible exits if need be. She looked for weapons, distractions, things she could use to help her escape in case the imperial army came bursting through the door this moment.

Those thoughts plagued her mind, but she also found herself wondering aimlessly through the shop. Most of this stuff was junk. From old compasses, to worn out parchments, and useless frames, Lucy wasn't finding any indication as the residence of the black magic market.

"Keys."

Her ears perched and she looked to him immediately. A pen went to his chin, as he continued writing. Lucy's hand immediately went to cover the gate keys that dangled from her side.

"What… about them?" Carefully answering to his question.

He smiled. "The keys to a safe in this shop. It seems that I do not remember where I placed them."

A sigh of relief, and Lucy allowed herself a slight giggle.

 _What a senile, old man._

"Say, young Miss!" Lucy turned, eyebrow arched. "Do you think you could help me find those keys?"

Lucy didn't have time for this. She needed to locate the black magic market, find the golden gate key, and leave Hargeon. The longer she remained in this town, the more peril these townsfolk were in.

"I… apologize, sir. But I cannot he-"

"I think you may find the results rather… _intriguing_ , my young celestial mage."

Her brown eyes went wide, shaking with distress. She immediately shoved the ring of keys into the band around her waist.

Lucy wouldn't let him have them. She would _die_ before she gave up her celestial spirits to another person. Especially the keys that were passed down to her from her mother. She refused to let her friends be used for harm, to destroy lives, to _kill_.

"Put your keys down, young Miss. I mean you no harm." The old man remained calm, his face expressionless.

It was making her uneasy.

"How did you know that I was a celestial mage?" Cat was out of the bag, so there was no use in hiding the truth.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time a young, pretty blonde wonders into my shop looking for a golden gate key." Lucy's jaw dropped slightly, uncertain of a reply.

The old man merely smiled as he jumped off his chair. "I must say though, you made quite the ruckus last night. Half the town was watching your battle with the imperial platoon."

Maybe… maybe this old man wasn't her enemy.

"It would have been better had I not been washed up with them as well." She mumbled to herself, before shifting her gaze at old man.

"You best be careful, Missy. Celestial magic is considered rare these days. Golden gate keys won't be so easily found. And you won't know who you can trust." She heeded his warning, nodding.

Lucy understood the gravity of the situation and the predicament she put herself in. Celestial magic was a rarer magic, the 12 golden gate keys becoming more difficult to locate. She had been searching for 2 years now, and most of her leads had led her to a dead end.

"I understand. But, that doesn't mean I will give up searching for them!" Fisting her hands tightly, she looked forward with a burning determination. "I have to find them so I can't help beat the Emperor! And rid this world of him!"

The owner of the shop shook his head, and smiled. "You youngin's and your youth. Trying to fix the mistakes of our past. The Resistance is surely recruiting the most spirited and energetic bunch, aren't they?"

 _The… Resistance?_

She pinked immediately.

"Oh. I'm actually not a part of the Resistance."

 _I wish._

But, the smile never left his face.

"Anyone who stands against the injustice and corruption against the people of Fiore is part of the Resistance, Missy. You may not be involved with the alliance, but your fighting spirit and battle against the Emperor makes you an integral part of the fight."

Those words warmed her heart. For years, she didn't think that work she did mattered. It wasn't at a larger scale like the Resistance. They plotted intricately and thoroughly against the empire. She had heard stories at first, about their victories against the emperor and his court.

Destroying conveys, intercepting messages, rescuing prisoners of war, overrunning corrupt political figures, _saving_ _lives_.

But, it wasn't until her first year alone in her journey that she had witnessed a battle between the rebels and the imperial army. She had been travelling through a small town outside of the current capital, Magnolia, when she heard an explosion go off.

Her first thought was an attack.

Lucy was quick to reach her keys, ready to defend herself. But, taking a better look around, she noticed that the village was unharmed. Instead, a train that was bound to Magnolia was blown to bits.

Weapons of all sorts were scattered across the floor, no doubt reinforcements for the imperial army. There was immediate retaliation from the imperial platoon, searching for the person, or rather _group_ responsible for this.

She had never seen a large scale fight between magic users like she had that day before. Sure, the blonde mage has fought her way out of a magic fight once or twice. But, luck was always on her side and she was able to land a final blow with either a kick or her whip.

The Resistance was much more impactful than she would ever be.

"Thank you, grandpa."

"Now, will you help me find that darn key?"

Lucy laughed, and for the first time in months, felt her body relax. Her shoulders fell, and gave herself a moment to drop her defensive guard The anxiety and stress of keeping her identity hidden and concealed was exhausting. It wasn't until most recent that she's had to start walking in the shadows of the night.

Duke Porla's thirst for her had made the price on her head high in these areas of Fiore.

If she continued using her celestial magic, it would make it impossible to walk freely through any village, town, or city. The blonde had to be more cautious, like Aquarius had lectured. Though special, her magic was going to get her killed if she didn't think more rationally.

"You're 100 years too young to be looking like me, Missy!"

"Oww!" She yelped as his cane swiftly smacked her in the middle of her forehead. She rubbed furiously as tears kissed her eyes. "Now, what did you go and do that for?"

"If you have time to sulk, you have time to help me find those keys! Now get to it!"

Scowling, Lucy stuck her tongue out at the shop owner once he turned his back. Begrudgingly and without any other choice, began searching the room for his lost keys.

 _What could be so special about those keys, anyway?_

Both the shop owner and Lucy searched through the old antiques that found refuge in his shop. Lucy had stopped a few times, immersed or finding interest in selected books. Though, her excitement was cut short each time as the old man would scold her and have her continue rummaging through all his things.

Eventually, they took a break and he brought out smoked fish that Lucy devoured. With all the excitement and adrenaline, the blonde nearly forgot about eating. She had trained herself to endure these feats as there has been instances where she had gone almost a week without eating.

All things considered, Lucy was thankful for the safety and refuge of this old, antique shop. While she may had been skeptical about the man's intentions at first, he was an ally.

She had no way of knowing that for sure, but there was something telling her that this older man could be trusted.

"Sorry, grandpa. But, I don't think your key is here." He frowned at Lucy's words, who was now wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"That can't be. We must be missing something."

She sighed, feeling discomfort seeing this old man sulk. While Lucy wished she stay, and help him in his quest on finding the key, she really needed to find the black magic market. They searched almost every crook of this shop, and nothing turned up.

 _Damn, another dead end._

"Maybe we should just continu-"

Suddenly, the ground began to move under Lucy. The objects in the store began shaking and falling one after another. The blonde almost lost her footing as the vibrations increased.

"Earthquake?!" She yelled, looking for the shop owner.

But before any of them could answer, there was a blast that knocked both Lucy and the old man over. The ringing from last night returned as she covered her ears in pain. The sound of the explosion reverberated within her.

Clanking of armor and collision of weapons could be heard outside the windows.

" _What are you idiots doing?! STOP HIM."_

Lucy's eyes widened at the recognition of the voice. It was the captain of the imperial platoon that hunted her down just yesterday. Hauling herself off the floor, she immediately searched for the shop owner.

"Grandpa!" She shouted in panic as she found the old man buried under his antiques.

The celestial mage proceeded to pull his antiques off, rescuing him from being buried by his own items. All guilt was lost while throwing the items and only thought of the frail old man that could be dead right next to her.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Lucy continued shouting as she pulled him up to her lap, cradling his head close to her body. There was a nasty cut right about his eye, his hat missing.

Another explosion, another shake of the building.

She immediately shielded the older man and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of more of his antiques. A few fell next to her, behind her, but she was in the clear for now.

"Mmm." A groan and Lucy looked over the man.

"Grandpa?" He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, Lucy releasing her hold on him. "Are you okay?"

At first, he spoke nothing and the blonde looked at him in worry.

"I'm… fine." A pause, but then a release of a breath. "I'm okay, young Miss."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

The ground began to shake again and Lucy lunged for the old man, covering her body over his.

When the shaking stopped, the celestial mage made a bee line for the window.

"What in the world is going on out there?!" She heard the old man shout, coming up behind her.

From inside the shop, Lucy could see the imperial platoon that nearly had her caught yesterday. They looked haggard and tired, their armor broken and weapons on the floor. The captain that gave her a sickening smile was scowling at someone across from the wounded men.

" _You disgusting, rebel scum! You will pay for your crimes against the Emperor!"_

 _Rebel… scum?_

Could it be?! The Resistance was here!?

" _Pay for my crimes, eh? This should be fun."_

Lucy didn't get a chance to take a look at the rebel because suddenly, her vision was engulfed with a fiery ball of an orange and yellow flame that billowed outward towards the imperial soldiers.

" _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST."_

And everything went white.

 **A/N: Alright! What did we think? I've actually had this idea in my head for a few months now, and I've written things down for it. But, I wasn't sure if I should continue and make it a story now while I'm still working on _From Across the Hall,_ or wait till that's done, and start _War of Fire._ But, since FATH is going to be kind of lengthy compared to _Fallen Star,_ I thought well, I could probably do both stories at the same time. That way I don't lose interest!**

 **Anyway, I was inspired after watching all 8 Star Wars movie and thought how cool it would be to create a story with the basic plot of Star Wars (Rebellion vs. Empire), and then add the Fairy Tail world to it. I already have the first ten chapters outlined and I'm actually really excited for what's going to unfold. I hope you all are too!**

 **For those of you waiting for an update for _From Across the Hell,_ don't fret! It is coming! I had to take a break from writing to finish off school. So keep an eye out in the next couple days for an update, okay?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Dark Waffle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. It took a different direction than I had hoped, but eh, it works! That just means I have to tweak my outlines a little bit. But, it doesn't change the progression or plot of the story!**

 **So I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own _Fairy Tail._**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _War of Fire_**

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Strength_**

A scorching heat was stinging at her, her skin feeling like it would melt. The flames circled and billowed around the imperial soldiers, their cries of anguish filled her ears. Eyes wide in sheer shock, Lucy was incredulous to the scene before her.

She has never seen magic this powerful, this monstrous, this _terrifying._

Silence reached her ears as the funnel of flames vanished, and the sight left her eyes stinging with tears, and the bile reaching to the back of her throat.

The surviving imperial soldiers groaned as horrific burns covered theirs bodies, black and screaming red blisters covered their skin. Charred bodies were what were left of the dead. Unrecognizable, the smoke arose from the unfortunate fate of the imperial soldiers.

The captain of the platoon of soldiers stood at the front of his men, his hand stretched out forward. Heaving, panting, his clothes were torn and the same black and red blisters encompassed the skin visible to the world.

Standing in front of the remaining survivors of their heinous attack was a silhouette. The smoke hadn't cleared yet, and Lucy narrowed her eyes for a better look.

"Ho-how does someone have this much power?!" A soldier exclaimed as he struggled to move away from the rebel.

 _The power to wipe out an entire platoon of men… Was this the power of the Resistance?_

With no regard to life, Lucy thought to herself as she forced herself to look away from the blackened bodies.

"You… I know who you are." The captain whispered with pain, retracting his hand.

The smoke finally cleared and Lucy agape.

A man, with unruly kept pink hair, stood with a snarky smirk. His teeth baring, a white scaled scarf wrapped around his neck, a waistband coat tied around his body. But what had Lucy more intrigued was the tattoo pressed on his shoulder, baring bright in the daylight.

One of the first founded guilds in Fiore from 100 years ago; she had read so many books about them.

 _Fairy Tail._

"I'm just getting started! Let's see what else you got." His rough-edged voice rang out through the street and Lucy's mind was spinning as his smirked deepened.

"You will meet your end, Salamander."

" _Salamander?!_ " Lucy nearly knocked herself over with the spouting of the captain.

 _As in the infamous Salamander of the Resistance!?_

The blonde had heard many passing stories about the Salamander. It was said that he could blow away villages, towns, _even cities_ with his lethal magic. His flames were said to resemble the lost flames of the now extinct dragons of long ago. Stories were told of him leveling battlefields, leading the Resistance to many crucial victories that have kept them in this war for so long.

And here he was, standing right in front of Lucy.

"Th-that's the… the-"

"Ah yes, the infamous Salamander." The old shop keeper finished for her. Her eyes went to his, and found him to be in a calm state.

Lucy was quivering in her boots! The immense amount of sheer magical power this powerful mage just exemplified nearly caused her to lose her footing.

"I still gotta a few things to do before I die." Another smirk, "Like, ya know, end this war? So, sorry, looks like I won't be meeting any end today."

"Chain magic! Dark binding!" The captain shouted as a dark magic circle appeared and four chains shot towards the Salamander.

The rebel moved swiftly, avoiding the grappling's of the chains. He jumped on the perched umbrella, hoisting himself to the balcony of a townsfolks home.

"You really gotta be faster than that if you want any chance at beating me."

Lucy was in both awe and shock as she watched the Salamander jump away from the chains that reached for him. Most battles she had either participated in or watched from afar involved hand to hand combat, or power of wits.

But this Salamander was just… _mocking_ the captain. She would go as far to say that his smirk turned to that of a smile; a carefree smile. And that had Lucy upset.

How could anyone be _happy_ to fight like this, to know you are taking away lives! She didn't understand.

"You stupid brat!"

The captain of the guard jumped towards the Salamander, his fist cocked back.

Moving swiftly to the side, the pink haired rebel grabbed the captain by his foot and threw him into the building on the other side of the building. Lucy winced for the captain.

" _Captain!_ "

A barrage of magical attacks was aimed at the rebel the moment he landed. She held her breath and clutched her cloak as suspense filled her. The rebel's fist was suddenly encompassed with flames and he began to shoot away at the avalanche of attacks.

Lucy was struggling to keep her eyes trained on his movements. He moved steadily and swiftly within the vortex. This wasn't his first battle, and it wouldn't be his last as he eventually blew away the soldiers that had their weapons aimed at him.

"Tch. You are all a pain in my ass." He growled, his eyes blazing.

 _Incredible…_

"Ain't it, Missy?" Lucy covered her mouth as she realized her thoughts were spoken.

"He cleared the battlefield in a matter of minutes. That's… amazing." Despite her disgust with how he so carefully disregarded human life, to witness the statue of his power left Lucy breathless.

"Thus, this is the true power of the Resistance." The old man muttered quietly as his eyes hardened.

 _True power, huh?_

" _Natsu!_ "

Lucy had to blink not once, but twice as a floating, flying _blue… thing?_ arrived next to the Salamander.

 _What in the world…?_

"You sure made quick work of these guys!"

" _Happy_! There you are! I was wondering where ya went!" A gigantic grin settled on his lips as he put his hands behind his head.

"Stupid Natsu! I lost you right after you blew up the thrift store!"

Salamander chuckled as he rubbed his head sheepishly. They engaged in banter and Lucy felt like she had to sit down.

A talking, flying, _blue_ cat was hovering next to the infamous Salamander right after he just decimated an entire platoon of imperial soldiers.

"What is it, my young mage?"

With an incredulous stare, her eyes peered out into the battlefield. Lifeless bodies scattered the floor, the streets painted in blood, and whatever was left of these wounded soldiers were groaning in sheer pain.

"How could he be smiling after he did this?" It was a harsh whisper and tears kissed her eyes.

The man's shoulders fell and he remained quiet. The silence was deafening.

"Thus is the reality of war."

War… was truly a horrendous, cruel thing.

" _Agh!_ "

A blast erupted from the impact sight of where the Salamander had thrown the captain of the platoon. When Lucy's eyes landed on the pink haired rebel again, he was wrapped with a dark chain, the grappling's hooked onto the skin of the infamous member of the Resistance.

"Natsu!"

"Happy! Get away!"

" _You_ _vile rebel!_ "

The captain emerged from the smoke of the blast, his face covered in blood, armor falling to pieces, stumbling in his steps.

In the same fashion, the imperial captain lifted Natsu into the air and crashed him back into the earth. He proceeded with dragging him through the pavement of the road, the earth lifting from impact. Lucy could hear the Salamander scream in pain.

"Natsu!" The blue, flying cat shot towards his companion, but another chain wrapped around the animal, thrusting him into the ground.

" _Stay out of this!_ "

The captain pulled Natsu towards him, the pink haired mage glaring at the captain.

"I will make your death _painful._ " He spoke darkly, squeezing the chains around the rebel's body. An agonizing scream ripped through the air as the chains continued to tightened and Natsu's face contoured in pain.

She gripped her hands tightly, biting down on her lip.

 _He was going to kill him!_

And all she did was sit there and watch while he did it. Because she wasn't _strong enough_. Lucy closed her eyes, Salamander's high-pitched scream traveling through her body. Her keys dangled at her sides, Aquarius lectures from the past few years circling in her mind.

She had to do _something!_

She couldn't continue sitting there and just watch him _die._

Without a second thought, Lucy burst through the door of the dingy antique shop, ignoring the worried calls of the shop owner behind her.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

A blinding, golden light appeared, and a large silhouette formed.

The captain of the platoon went wide eyed as a large, muscular bull with a human like built carrying a large axe appeared out of thin air. His stare even more shocked as the blonde from the previous night stood next to him with a glare.

Salamander looked down from his current imprisonment through pained lidded eyes.

" _Mooooo! Miss Lucy!_ You are looking fine as ever!" Lucy sighed dejectedly as the bull made heart eyes towards his gate keeper, drooling over his master's physique.

"Not now, Taurus! We have more pressing matters!" She pointed in the direction of the two mages locked in combat.

"The celestial mage?!"

"Is this man giving you trouble, Miss Lucy?" Taurus' eyes darkened immediately, a heavy glare and a huff of his nose.

She nodded. "Let's go, Taurus!"

Charging at the man, the bull put his head down, axe positioned for battle. " _Moooo! No one touches Miss Lucy except for me! Mooooo!_ "

The celestial mage shook her head in disappointment and embarrassment, reaching for her whip.

Scrambling quickly, the captain pulled Natsu away, and shot his other hand forward towards Lucy and Taurus. A chain at high speeds was reaching for the two, but Taurus easily knocked it away with his axe.

"Taurus! I'm going to need you to distract him while I get that man out!" She said and Taurus nodded.

"Anything for _youuuu_ , Miss Lucy! _Moooo!_ " The celestial spirit charged once again the captain as his hold on the Salamander tightened. Taurus thrusted himself at the captain, the rebel in his chains falling to the floor, being dragged as the captain fell back.

"Grab the celestial mage!"

Lucy turned her head only to find three imperial soldiers pointing their weapons at her. Sweat formed at the side of her temples as their weapons powered with magic aimed at her.

 _Dammit. I thought the Salamander took them all out!_

Her eyes shifted back towards Taurus, who was barely holding off the captain as it was.

 _Smart thinking, Lucy! Look what you got yourself into!_

She clutched the whip in her hand tightly. One of the soldiers ran at her, swinging their blade at her. Dodging the careless and rather reckless swing easily, another soldier ran at her with their staff, a green aura surrounding the tip. Lucy cracked her whip at the staff and hauled It away from the soldier, the staff clanking on the floor.

A hard kick to the face and the soldier stumbled backwards. Lucy took this opportunity to pounce and sent more physical attacks his way until the soldier was rendered unconscious on the ground. Two more soldiers ran at her, and with her whip, she grabbed the arm of the weaponless man and with all her might, threw him into the other soldier. It wasn't enough to get them down, but it was enough time for her to charge forward and land two hard kicks to their faces.

Nodding her head at her handiwork, she couldn't suppress the victorious smirk. "Not bad, Heartfilia."

But a yell in the battlefield took away the short-lived moment as Taurus went flying.

"Taurus!" She screamed in fear.

The bull stood, although covered in cuts and bruises, and smirked. "I'm okay, Miss Lucy."

He attacked the captain again.

"Are you going to hide behind your precious spirit, celestial mage?! Or are you too scared!?" A menacing laugh and Lucy shut her eyes in guilt.

It wasn't that she didn't want to fight. Lucy despised using her spirits as shields, as _pawns._ Stories have been told of celestial mages who used their keys to cause mayhem and destruction, forcing the spirits to do their evil for them. She refused to rely on her spirits as mere shields in battle.

Lucy was going to stand right next to her spirits in battle. They were her _friends;_ her companions. Growing up, she formed bonds with Aquarius and Taurus, creating precious memories. She refused to see them anything less than what they were: _her family._

"Just hang tight a little longer, Taurus!"

He nodded, "Anything for you! _Moooo!_ "

The blonde ran towards the chained rebel, finding him conscious, but struggling to break free of the tightened chains. Lucy watched for a moment as her celestial spirit fought against the captain, and noticed that he was no longer breathing as heavily as he was earlier.

If anything, he looked _stronger._

 _How in the world…?_

The chains that had a grip on the Salamander proceeded to hum. Her eyes trailed from the chains back to the captain.

Eyes widened in realization.

"Agh! Dammit! They won't budge!" He shouted as he continued to thrash around.

"It's because they are coated in dark magic!" The pink haired rebel stopped in his haste and looked up at her with confused eyes as she ran by his side.

"What?" Lucy dropped to her knees and pulled at the chains, shaking her head.

"They are covered in his dark magic. Do you feel yourself getting weaker?" She questioned and his mouth opened for a moment, then closed his eyes; almost as if he was meditating.

His dark, onyx eyes opened suddenly in distress.

"The hell?! What's he doing to me?!" Salamander began struggling in the chains again, but Lucy put her hands to his shoulder.

"Stop! If you continue resisting the chains, they will continue draining your magical power and make him stronger!" His gaze followed her pointed finger to the captain.

"What?!" He shouted, wincing slightly at the fatigue settling in.

"All that you have resisted against these chains, it's been making _him_ stronger! So, we need to find a way to get you out of these, _now_." The blonde explained, and the rebel nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked, and Lucy smiled.

"The names Lucy."

Now he offered a smile, and Lucy almost blushed at the grin on his face.

"Natsu."

"Pleasure meeting you, Salamander. Wish it was under different circumstances, though." They both laughed slightly, Lucy still examining the chains wrapped around him.

"Any ideas to get this off me?" He asked, and Lucy gulped.

Truthfully? No. She wasn't strong enough to break these, and the only person with enough power to cut through these was currently fending off the captain.

"I've had _enough!_ "

A sudden chills and Lucy shivered at the shrilling cry behind her. Her hands began to tremble at the vibration of the ground. When she turned, Taurus was on all fours.

"I grow tired of this!" He sent a powerful kick to Taurus' head and had him soaring through the air, landing with a hard thump. Lucy cringed, instant remorse filling her. His battle axe went flying on the other side of him.

"Taurus!" But suddenly, the chains moved and the Salamander was hoisted away from her, dragging through the uprooted earth.

"I think the Emperor will be quite pleased when he hears that not only did I rid the world of the infamous Salamander, but also a celestial mage and her poisonous magic." A sinister smile and he threw Natsu through the air.

Lucy stood her ground, glaring at the imperial captain.

This was a horrible situation. She had little to no magic left after leaving Taurus out of his gate for so long. She was still recovering from her battle from last night, and she had no strategy against this man. All odds were truly against her.

But, that didn't mean she would run from the fight. Especially when it meant life or death for someone else.

The imperial captain flung the Salamander on the ground, breaking and retracting his hold so both of his hands were available to fight. The pink haired man, _Natsu_ , was still tied in the dark chains, the magic still somehow transmitting to the captain.

Cracking her whip, she smirked, hiding her nerves. "You're going to have to kill us first."

"My pleasure."

His hand shot out another series of chains, and Lucy barely dodged, sending her whip to diverge the paths of the ones she couldn't avoid. She kicked and punched a few away, but the moment the chains connected with her, she could feel whatever was left of her magic drain away.

Lucy felt one of his chains wrap around her leg and thrust her into the ground. She yelled in agony as he kept dragging her through the earth, sending the chains to do his bidding for him. They attacked her with a reckoning force, hardly giving her time to breath.

She struggled to stand as she tasted the blood in her mouth and her body screamed in pain. The chains slithered away from and the captain held his evil smile.

"Hey, you bastard! Your fight is with me! So, quit being picking on her and fight me!" The Salamander yelled and the imperial captain frowned in detest.

"You shut your mouth, you disgusting vermin!" Natsu groaned painfully as the chains squeezed tightly around him, Lucy hearing a menacing crunch.

"You really shouldn't take your eyes away from your opponent."

With a swift kick, Lucy landed multiple punches on the captain, the hold on Natsu lessening, and his screams dwindling in the wind.

He stumbled backwards as the blonde mage released a barrage of physical attacks. She may be weak, and her body may be falling apart, but she learned how to hold her own.

She didn't give him a chance to retaliate as she continued her assault.

Punch, kick, double punch, swift kick. Step back, duck, aim for the knees, find his pressure points.

All things she's learned from running around a better half of the country the last two years.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled, released two chains to wrap around her and Lucy cried out. He threw her far back, hard into a wall and her eyes almost left her head as all the air in her seemed to be lost.

"Lucy!" She could hear him call her name.

The chains that encased her slithered away and Lucy didn't move. She couldn't. Her body was screaming at her, barely having the breath to breathe. Her arms and legs refused to move even the slightest inch. It was hard to keep her eyes open.

"This should keep you put while I deal with the rebel."

Her breathing was heavy as persisted to keep moving, watching under blurred eyes as the imperial captain engaged in conversation with Natsu. This was her opportunity, her opportunity to surprise attack the captain.

But, she didn't have the strength left to do so.

 _Move, Lucy! Dammit, MOVE!_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, past the blood and filth that covered her cheeks. Why was she so weak!? Why couldn't she have been _stronger!_

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Through teary eyes, she saw that flying blue cat that had been with Natsu earlier.

"You…" The blue cat looked her over with concern as she groaned.

"You're hurt pretty bad. Can you stand?" The flying cat lend her his paw as he touched her shoulder.

She barely nodded.

"We need to free him from his chains."

For the size of this cat, Lucy was impressed with his ability to hold her up without her completely collapsing on him.

"Natsu's strong! He'll be able to get out of it!" The blue cat smiled, but she could see the fear behind his eyes.

"Those chains wrapped around him are stealing his magical power. The more he resists the chain, the more power is transferred to that guy." Happy nodded, following Lucy's explanation.

They watched as the two engaged in a heated argument, the imperial captain continuously tightening the chains around him.

"We need to get them off."

The cat nodded, but looked at Natsu in concern. "How do we do that?"

She searched the battlefield, looking for a weapon that would be powerful enough to destroy the chains. Lucy groaned in frustration, seeing as most, if not all the weapons were either obliterated with Natsu's attack earlier or, wouldn't be nearly as powerful as they needed it to be.

Until her eyes landed on Taurus and his axe.

Feeling guilt for not sending him back yet, Lucy would promise to make it up to the stubborn bull later. But, this was the only way.

"Happy, right?" The blue cat looked at her incredulously, then smiled.

"Right!"

She smirked, pulling away from the flying animal now that her adrenaline kicked in and could stand on her own.

"I have an idea, but I need you to provide a distraction. Think you can do that?"

A mischievous and giddy smug spread on Happy's face. "Absolutely!"

The plan was simple. Distract the evil captain and get his focus away from Natsu for a few minutes while Lucy plunged Taurus's battle axe into the chains, hoping she didn't cut the Salamander in the process.

Happy flew towards Natsu and the imperial captain while Lucy ran in the opposite direction where Taurus laid unconscious and his axe wedged into the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Taurus. I promise that I will reward you later. Thank you." The celestial mage grabbed his axe and began to heave the weapon towards Natsu.

"You sure are funny lookin'!" Happy insulted while the imperial captain steamed in anger.

"Happy! What are you doing?!" Natsu shouted, but Happy gave him a smirk.

"Stupid feline! Move!"

The cat flew out of reach as the imperial captain's chains charged at him.

"Gotta catch me first!" He then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the captain, angering the man even further.

"I'll send you to hell, first!" Thus, Happy led the imperial captain away from Natsu, who only watched with a mouth agape as his feline friend led the man away.

 _Thanks, Happy._ Lucy thought as she inched closer to the pink haired rebel.

"Natsu!"

The pink haired man went wide eyed as the blonde that was just knocked into the wall mere minutes ago was now holding an axe over her shoulder. Her body was trembling under the weight of the axe that was almost as big as her. She was bloodied, bruised, and cut in different places. And her breathing was frail and heavy.

But, her eyes were lit with an undying fire that refused to be vanquished.

"I'm going to cut through your chains with this, so be ready!"

A smug smile and Natsu nodded. "Do it."

With her adrenaline weakening and the remaining strength her body willed, Lucy wailed as she thrusted the axe over her shoulder, a golden light encircling her, surrounding her body. She felt a rush of power circle through her, empowering her for a short moment as the blade connected with the chains.

The captain stopped in his step as a bright light shone from where he left Natsu, eyes going wide as Happy smiled in victory.

"She did it! She did it!" He chanted and the captain growled.

"That wench!"

But the captain was soon brought to his knees as the golden light was now turned a fiery yellow, orange and red flames encircled the battlefield. Eyes in terror as the Salamander stepped out of the vortex of flames, a scowl that furrowed his brows together and green eyes shining brightly in the dancing fire.

In his hands, he was carrying the blonde celestial mage, who's head was nestled in the crook of his neck.

Lucy looked up at him, fighting the urge to sleep as his once onyx colored eyes turned a bright green, parts of his skin resembling scales of some sort. Though there was fire circling around them, she wasn't burning. She didn't even feel hot.

"You did good. Thanks for that save. I'll take it from here, okay?"

And there was that grin that he shone at her earlier.

That grin made her feel at ease, like everything would be okay.

It filled her with _hope._

"Happy, take her. I got some unfinished business to attend too."

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy felt herself being lifted out of Natsu's arms, carried into the sky, her head falling further. Her body felt so heavy, eyes resisting to close as she watched the flames circle around the Salamander's arms, his voice booming.

"Don't worry! Natsu will be sure to take care of him real soon!"

The last thing Lucy saw before exhaustion consumed her was the dragon shaped flames that surrounded Natsu's arms as he plunged towards the imperial captain.

 **A/N: And cue the Dragon Force OST for that final scene where Natsu is emerging from the flames! But, no really. I was listening to the Fairy Tail OST and Dragon Force seemed like the perfect score for that part. Anyway! I hope this chapter was fun for you all. It was fun for me to write!**

 **Some asked how this story was different from the original universe, but I ask that you just stay patient because it will all be explained in due time! This is just the introduction of the story! Not only is it going to be action packed, but it will also be a bit dark. This story is being told in an AU, one where they are fighting a war. And wars are not without casualties, without misery and suffering. So, there will be moments that seem darker than what Fairy Tail is. It isn't just blowing away the bad guys. There are real consequences with the decisions made. So, I hope that you guys will enjoy my take on that. Characters will remain mostly the same, but you will notice how the war has affected them all in different ways.**

 **Enough of my chattering, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, reviews as welcomed! Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Dark Waffle**

 **Until next time!**

 **Dark Waffle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Four chapters left of the Fairy Tail manga and my heart hurts. But, that doesn't mean the adventure is over for Natsu, Lucy, and the rest of the gang! Especially in my story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own _Fairy Tail._**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _War of Fire_**

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Hope_**

Voices.

She could hear different voices.

Hushed and low. Energetic and raspy. High pitched and jolly like.

The world was still black around her as the pounding in her head seized to suffice. She threatened to open her eyes, but her lids seemed too heavy. Her body was heavy, arms and legs feeling like tons of bricks that refuse to move from place.

As she struggled to open her eyes, there was a dim light that made it easy for her sight to adjust itself from the former blackness. There was a musty, dirty smell the enriched her nostrils. Coughing slightly, Lucy was finally able to move.

Hoisting herself carefully, she flinched as the pain in her abdomen emerged at just the slightest movement.

Reaching for her stomach, that's when she noticed the bandages on her arms, on the rest of her body.

Her eyes went wide as she reached for her belt, the pouch that carried her most precious treasured items: her keys. Panic rose as her waist was bare from the sash that was once tied around her. Frantically, she searched the area around her, hoping she didn't drop the pouch, or worse. The empire got a hold of her keys.

It wasn't until she nearly knocked a table over that she found her keys laying on the table next to her. Clutching them to her chest, Lucy cradled them close, promising to never lose them, or let go of them again.

A lengthy, ratted sheet sat in the entrance of the doorway, the light peeking through its slit. She carefully and slowly made her way over, the voices growing louder.

 _"Gramps wanted me to give you this. He said it was important."_

 _"Ah, yes. Tell old Makarov a thank you is in order."_

 _"Whatcha gonna do with that old thing?"_

 _"Curious, aren't you, Natsu-kun?"_

Lucy moved the sheet away from her as she crept into the next room. She looked around, noticing the dinginess of the room. Weapons, books, artifacts, bottles loitered the room, a strong presence of magic filled her.

No longer were they in the old antique shop.

Walking slowly, Lucy's eyes found the owner of the voices. The owner of the shop was sitting down at a table, a package of some sort settled in front of him. Natsu, aka the Salamander, was standing, leaning against the desk behind him with a look of curiosity. He too had a few bandages on his body.

"Hey there, sleepy head!"

"Eep!"

Lucy all but yelped as a sudden blue feline appeared in front of her with a wide grin. Both the owner of the shop and Natsu turned their attention towards Lucy and Happy chuckled as he flew back towards the Salamander.

"Ah, you've finally awoken, young miss."

Glaring slightly at the cat, the blonde composed herself and walked idly into the dingy room, noticing the pair of onyx eyes that were staring right at her. She decided to ignore it for now as she looked over at the older man and smiled.

"Seems so. How long was I out for?"

"A few hours, give or take." He answered and gestured her to sit down. She took a seat and continued to gaze over the room they were now in.

"And the captain of the guard?"

"All taken care of!" Happy said as he sat atop of Natsu's head.

The infamous Salamander gave her a thumb up. "Don't worry about that guy. Like Happy said, I took care of him."

A nervous knot settling in her stomach at the true implication behind his words.

"That was rather reckless, jumping out into battle like that." And here came the lecture knew she was in for. "You frightened me quite a bit."

She appreciated the older man's concern and smiled. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It was pretty dangerous, going on in like that." Natsu added to the mix and Lucy crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks. She was ready to retaliate. "But, you really saved our butts out there! If it wasn't for you, he probably would have drained all my magic. So, thanks for that!"

Lucy blushed, Natsu's grin radiating in the dinginess of the room. She clenched her fists in her lap and smiled embarrassingly.

"Uh, I just did what I could do. I wasn't much help though. If anyone should be thanked, it should be Taurus for holding off the captain for that long." She was never all that good at taking praise.

"Nonsense. You did well, my young celestial mage." Lucy blushed and shifted her eyes away from the men in the room.

"You know, you were kind of heavy though. You should really look to lose weight!" Eyes nearly left her head as the feline made his statement. Natsu began to burst into laughter and the old shop owner turned his head to hide his chuckle.

Lucy nearly strangled the blue feline. "Stupid cat! Don't you know not to mention a woman's weight to them!" Shouting and chasing after him as Happy filled the room in laughter.

"Now, now. Let's stop running around before you two bring the entire room down."

With frustrated sigh, the blonde sat down, across from the Salamander and his cat, who were still snickering in their place. If only she could get her hands on the two.

Once the embarrassment of Happy's little announcement washed over, it was then Lucy's turn to inspect this new place she was taken refuge in.

"Speaking of room, where are we?" Lucy asked, and the shop owner put the book in his hand down.

"Taking refuge under my shop. Soldiers have flooded the town and are currently looking for the two of you."

Lucy gulped as the old man explained the current predicament her and the Resistance member were facing. While she was less than thrilled, Natsu seem completely unfazed, almost like he had been here before.

"For me?" The blonde questioned in a low whisper.

The shop owner nodded. "Well, mostly for Natsu-kun. But, yes, you as well, my dear."

"I ain't worried. They aren't going to find us down here." Such confidence, Lucy thought to herself. But, being a Resistance seasoned you into a warrior she would imagine. Fighting against the imperial army meant knowing which battles to fight, acknowledging when retreat when hand you better results.

She wished she had that confidence. But, the celestial mage didn't have the experience that the Salamander had. Being on her own for two years has added to her growth, allowed her to explore her magic in ways she was never allowed to before.

But, there was very little she could learn without risking the lives of her celestial spirits.

As Natsu and the owner of the shop shared a conversation, Lucy took note of the room once more. She was distracted earlier by Happy's presence, but she could feel the magical presence again. Lucy was blessed with a gift, to read magic, to feel it's presence.

"Speaking of down here, you're the owner of this chain of the black magic market, aren't you?" She had her suspicions, but only he could answer her question.

The older man smiled wearily. "I was wondering when you would catch on."

"I didn't think about it when we first met because I was so paranoid about outrunning the platoon of imperial soldiers. But, after some thought, it just made sense. Also, there's a heavy presence of magic in this room. I'm assuming you used some sort of masking spell to hide it from the empire."

She explained and the old man chuckled to himself.

"Intuitive, aren't you?"

Natsu, who had been rather silent, finally made movement. A raised brow and his trained eyes searched her. He shook his head, and crossed his arms, confusion written across his onyx eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait. How'd you even know to look here for the market?"

Lucy couldn't help the mischievous smirk on her lips at that point. To have one up on the Salamander of the Resistance? She would hold onto that forever. Also, she could not sell out Hibiki. The blonde couldn't fathom what the consequences would be of his sharing information with her. Yes, he was a great source. But, he was also a good friend.

"That's my little secret."

Those dark eyes narrowed at her, but then he scoffed and returned her smirk with a smirk of his own, showcasing his fang like teeth.

"Huh. I'll give it to ya, Luigi. You're pretty smart."

Lucy would have flushed at the compliment, but calling her by a name that didn't belong to her took precedence. She puffed her cheeks and stood s her hands were fisted at her sides.

"My name is Lucy!" She yelled, glaring sharply at the pink haired man.

But Natsu didn't look like he felt remorse. He hardly blinked an eye as he looked at everywhere else in the room but her.

"Ara, ara! Luigi, Lucy. Almost identical, isn't it?" Was that an honest question? Lucy grew more infuriated at Natsu's statement.

"Not even!"

"Luigi! Luigi!" Oh great, Lucy thought to herself. Now that cat was a part of this too! Lucy turned immediately to the feline and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Shut it! You stupid cat!"

But, Happy seemed to have other ideas as once again, he flew around her, calling her by a different name. And once more, Lucy chased him around as Natsu watched with laughter.

The older man chuckled to himself as he watched the playful interactions amongst the young mages. It had been some time since he felt peace and innocence. Watching the two quarrel brought him back to the days before the war, the days before Zeref took control.

What he would do for those times once more.

"Enough of the ruckus. My magic may be able to mask the magical presence of this room, but your loudness is another issue in itself."

This caused Lucy to stop in her step and Happy to land on Natsu's shoulder.

After the young mages settled in their seats, Lucy realized she still didn't know the name of the older gentlemen sitting in front of her. They never introduced themselves to one another and the blonde wasn't sure if he could even share his name. From what it seemed, the old shop keeper was part of the Resistance. The celestial mage was sure that even sharing their name was to be kept under wraps. Perhaps they had an alias?

"You know, grandpa. I didn't really give us a chance for formal introduction." He raised his brows and then followed with another chuckle. Lucy smiled sheepishly. "My name is Lucy."

The last name was irrelevant to share.

"Yajima Hoshi." He bowed and Lucy appreciated the lack of investigation.

"It's nice to meet you, Yajima-san." And she truly meant it. Yajima-san may have played riddles and been somewhat senile, but he also saved her life. Lucy was hopeful for an ally.

Grabbing at his cane and leaning forward, he put a hand out. "Please dear. The honorifics aren't necessary."

Before Lucy could reply, Natsu stood up and padded down on his stomach.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, say Old Man, you got any grub?" He snickered and Happy followed suit.

"Please tell me you have some fish!?"

Lucy and Yajima both laughed. "You boys. All you ever think with is that stomach of yours." The older man used his cane as his leverage and stood up, heading over towards his makeshift kitchen. "I'll see what I can stir up."

Lucy couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle at the antics of the odd pair in front of her. The demeanor of this Natsu was so different from the Natsu she had seen in battle. They were almost two different people.

They shared the room in silence with Yajima only a few feet away. The blonde took this time to examine herself and the injuries on her body. Despite looking somewhat like a mummy with bandages tied around her arms, her head, and her abdomen area, and finally a patch on her cheek, she didn't feel as sore as she thought she would.

"So, you're a celestial mage, huh? I haven't seen one of those in a while." Natsu stated as he gripped at his scarf. Lucy didn't pay much attention to his scarf outside of when she first noticed him. But, looking more closely, she noticed the almost dragon like scales on the patterned white scarf around his neck.

"There's not that very many of us left out there." She replied solemnly. There just couldn't be many celestial mages because of the lack of golden keys.

"How many gate keys do you have?"

 _Odd… why does he want to know that?_

The question seemed innocent enough. If it would have been anyone else, she would have lied. But, it was Natsu, a freedom fighter. If he was part of the Resistance, then her secret was safe with him, right?

"Currently? I have two golden keys and 2 silver keys." She removed her keys from her pouch and the shine of the keys reflected off the dim light in the room. "A friend of mine told me that I might be able to find a golden gate key here in Hargeon, at this black market. But, his information may have been wrong."

"Ya never know. I'd ask the old man. He may know something. He's been running this shop for years now." Natsu explained as he shrugged his shoulders, throwing his hands behind his neck.

"Sounds like you two have met on more than one occasion." She giggled and he smiled.

"We've made a lot of stops here! This is Natsu's favorite town to eat at because of the all you can eat buffet down the street! Though, something tells me that you're going to have to wear a hood from now on, Natsu."

Happy must love scaring her because this had to be the third instance he came out of nowhere.

"Damn. You might be right, Happy." Natsu seemed genuinely concerned as he frowned. But, his demeanor changed immediately at his next statement. "Anyway, yeah, we stop by and visit the Old Man from time to time. Not bad company, and that all you can eat buffet isn't bad food either."

"Do you two ever think of anything outside of your stomach?" She giggled.

"Nope!" They yelled in unison with large smiles.

After sitting down and chatting for some time, Lucy concluded that Natsu had to have two split personalities. Despite the world they lived in, with a tyrant ruler, both Natsu and Happy lived rather care freely. One would think they would throw more caution to the wind with the imminent threat that loomed over them.

But, they smiled and laughed like there was no care in the world.

When Lucy was watching Natsu fight, he was focused, and cold almost. He had no regard for the life around him as long as he won. But, sitting here with him, it was like seeing a whole new person. And his power. She was absolutely blown away with the sheer force of his magic. It was tremendous, but frightening.

"Alright! Food's ready! Come eat up children!" Yajima shouted and Natsu glared.

"We ain't kids!"

Lucy followed behind Natsu and Happy, her mind remembering what she could before falling into unconsciousness. Natsu's magic wouldn't leave her mind. Seeing what it could do and the damage it causes could give anyone nightmares.

"Are you feeling well, dear?" Yajima asked, and Lucy merely smiled.

She waved him off. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm feeling just fine. Just sore and tired, understandably so."

"Grab some food, Lucy! You'll probably feel better!" Happy chewed happily on his fish as he invited her to the table.

"Yeah! Come on, Luigi!"

The anger bubbled within her once again as her annoyance rose. Natsu either had a death wish for continuously saying her name wrong, or he found entertainment in teasing her.

"For the last time! My name is _Lucy!_ " But, everyone at the make shift dinner table just laughed as Lucy pouted to herself.

Once their dinner ended, Yajima excused himself and headed to bed. Something Lucy knew she should be doing as well. She needed to take advantage of the times she could get some decent rest. But, watching Natsu and Happy, learning about them and the Resistance made her heart race. And not in the way most would think.

She loved books in her younger years. Every night, before she would fall asleep, her mother used to read her stories about the Resistance and their fights against the Empire. She would share stories about the Celestial Spirits and their personalities. Her mother's stories made her yearn for adventure.

Once Lucy was old enough to head out on her own, she began researching, learning about everything the freedom fighters did. And Natsu came up more than once in her travels.

"So, you're the infamous Salamander?"

This caught the pink haired man off guard as she finished the remaining food on his plate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess!" He was nonchalant, as if his name had no importance to it. Did he even realize what the true implications of his name meant to people? To the fight against the Emperor?

"I've read lots of stories about you." It was rather… stalkerish, reading about the freedom fighters and following their adventures during her journey. But, they were a constant inspiration to her.

Natsu put his plate down and looked at Happy, who shrugged his shoulders. A smirk appeared on his lips and he was intrigued by the blonde's statement. "Oh yeah? And what do they say?"

"That you're strong. And that you cause a lot of destruction." Which wasn't a false statement. Lucy saw the aftermath of their battle. She saw how little he cared for the area around him.

"Well, they ain't lying there." His arrogance was showing, and that smirk looked more proud than ever.

"And that your flames resemble that of a dragon."

He remained silent for a moment, his eyes finding hers.

Lucy didn't know why she didn't notice it before. She was a rather intuitive person. Being on her own required her to sharpen all her senses and grow smarter in all ways.

"And after seeing it first hand, I have to say I agree."

His silence was deafening. He was a rather loud mouthed idiot. Seeing Natsu remain in what resembled a catatonic state threw her off.

"Ever heard of dragon slaying magic?"

Lucy's eyes went wide as those words left his lips.

She read so many books on dragon slaying magic. After her mother shared her first story about the dragons and the Dragon Civil War, Lucy's curiosity was sparked. Intrigued in all things dragons, the blonde rummaged through her mother's library to find any book on the mythical creatures. And dragon slaying magic was brought up quite a bit.

"It's supposedly a myth. A legendary form of magic that died off when the dragons we're all killed off over 400 years ago. During the Dragon Civil War, dragons taught humans how to kill a dragon, therefore, it was dubbed as Dragon Slaying Magic. Only a few selected humans were taught this great power. Near the end of the war, when it seemed like the human allied dragons would win, a slayer turned against them and killed them all. He was so powerful, no one could stop him."

Natsu was nodding almost approvingly. But, Lucy noticed a change in his demeanor. The once carefree attitude he was showcasing vanished. The atmosphere in the room was growing rather… tense.

"They called him the Black Dragon, Acnologia."

She had seen the drawings of the Great Black Dragon in her books. It was enough to give her nightmares sometimes. Acnologia was a beast with no regard to any life, human or dragon.

"He was unstoppable, killing every slayer he knew, every dragon he saw. It wasn't until his run in with the great Fire Dragon King, Igneel, that he was able to be defeated. But even then, there are believers who think Acnologia is still alive and will once again reign terror on the world."

Suddenly, the room went hot. She felt the sweat build as Natsu's eyes turned dark. Even Happy looked at his friend in concern. Was it something she said?

"You know your stuff." His voice was rough, deeper than it was when they first met.

She gripped the fabric of her tights. "Let's just say I had plenty of time on my hands as a kid."

And the atmosphere remained hot and tense, and Lucy watched as the Salamander hid himself in the locks of his pink hair. All this talk about urban legends and ancient forms of magic. What was the purpose of it, anyway?

"But Natsu… what does that have to do with anything?" She treaded carefully.

"I'm a dragon slayer… a _fire_ dragon slayer." Finding her eyes once more, no longer did the air around her feel hot and though no longer dark were his eyes, they still seemed guarded.

" _EH!?_ "

Lucy stood up, shock coursing through her. Her eyes went wide and jaw fell to the ground. Her mind was reeling, trying to understand how he could learn such magic; magic that has been dubbed as ancient and extinct!

"Wait... _you're a dragon slayer!?_ "

He nodded.

"I have dragon slaying magic."

"I- I thought that dragon slaying magic was nothing but a myth! An urban legend! A _bedtime_ story!" Still in disbelief, she remembered all she learned as a child, every text, every sentence, every word that she read through. It was impossible even.

"It definitely ain't a bed time story!" He defended as he crossed his arms and the wall around his eyes disappeared.

Lucy just couldn't believe it. A _dragon slayer?_ How!? "But I thought only a dragon could teach that type of magic! How did you manage to learn such a rare form of magic?"

He smirked. "Now, that's my little secret, isn't it?"

Natsu caught her off guard, but she scoffed. "Fair enough." She responded, but looked at the ground. Well, the Resistance certainly had the biggest trump card in it's army, didn't it? "Wow, a dragon slayer, huh?"

She still couldn't believe it. Lucy had seen many things in her journey so far, but an actual _dragon slayer?_ That had to be the coolest so far.

"He's one of the best! And the strongest!" Happy interjected and Natsu immediately covered his mouth.

"One…?" She furrowed her brows and once again, her eyes went wide. "Wait, are you telling me there's more of you?"

"Happy! You know that stuff is confidential!" The Salamander quickly defended and Lucy was nearly knocked off her feet. There was more than _one_ dragon slayer?

"Oops! My bad!" The blue feline apologized, but he also didn't seem that apologetic as he snickered. Natsu rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Confidential? What do you mea-" But then Lucy remembered who exactly these two were. They were part of the Resistance. Natsu and Happy were part of something much bigger than her.

"Right. The Resistance can't go giving away any information that may be used against them."

"Uh, yeah." He responded quickly and she mulled.

Lucy may have proved she wasn't on the Empire's side, but that didn't mean she was to be trusted. She could easily spread Resistance secrets and foil their chances at catching the Empire by surprise. Any information or intel about the Resistance needed to remain in the quarters of their base.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." She winked and promised, her mind still processing at the existence of not one, but _multiple dragon slayers._

"Much appreciated. Besides, I don't need Gramps to rag on me again, or worse. Erza." Both Natsu and Happy shivered at the name and Lucy cocked her head.

Erza? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"What's it like?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Natsu responded, and it was then Lucy realized she wasn't being specific enough.

"Being part of the Resistance? What's it like being a freedom fighter?"

Her eyes glowed and she could barely keep her excitement at bay. Lucy had always been drawn to the Resistance and all its stories and adventures. She admired and respected the work they did to fight against the tyrant Zeref.

"It's… exhilarating." He started, "Every day is a new adventure. I know it sounds weird, because we're fighting a war. But, you're never in the same spot and constantly on the move. You meet so many people, _strong_ mages. And it's really fun to spar with them and test your strength with one another. But most of all, getting to kick some empire ass is always a fun bet. Especially when you get to stick to em."

"What Natsu is _trying_ to say is that it's fun being part of something that is making a difference, despite how dangerous it is." Happy explained and Lucy smiled.

"You guys are really something, you know? I've seen the fight you wage with the empire. It's incredible. The magic you guys have in your arsenal. Hearing, reading, _seeing_ what you guys can do gives the rest of us hope."

She looked down at her keys and clutched them tightly in her hands. Her eyes went crestfallen, thinking about events from her past, from earlier in her life.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's even worth it. Fighting against the empire like this, you know? The Emperor has a terrible power, and an army of mages with intense, monstrous magic that can easily overtake cities. It scares me."

And she truly was scared. Every day she feels like the empire grows stronger, and the fight against them grows weaker. Lucy sees the retreating forms of rebellious mages who once stood so proud against the Emperor. She sees the extingusihed eyes of the innocent people who live in fear day by day.

She sighed deeply. "But, then I remember what you all fight for. And that gives me hope. Hope that we can and _will_ stop the Emperor and return Fiore to the people."

Natsu grinned with confidence as he crossed his arms. There was a light in his eyes, a fire that burned so brightly. Lucy was almost overwhelmed by its sheer brightness.

"The Resistance doesn't give up. We don't know what losing means. There is always hope. No matter what the Emperor does, it's not enough to scare us away. We're always going to keep pushing. The day will come when that bastard falls. You just gotta believe."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "My mom always believed magic was good. She always believed that it was meant to _help_ people. And so do I. I'm not going to stop believing now."

Her mom had always talked to her about the goodness of magic, about the world of mages before Zeref's rule. The world wasn't without its problems, but, magic was not policed as it was now.

Before magic was prohibited, there was strife between the mages who refused to serve the army and the Emperor's court. Since magic was now banned from free use, people felt that their rights and freedom of use were being imposed.

Riots rose all over the country, magic users fighting off the imperial army. Villages, towns, cities, banded together to oppose the restriction of their rights, to challenge the new law set by the empire. It was proving to be more difficult than the Emperor's court had foreseen.

The Emperor answered the ruse with a single declaration.

The devastation of the former capital of Fiore before the slaughter of the King of Fiore: Crocus.

Millions of lives lost within a matter of seconds.

The country of Fiore went silent as the demolition of Crocus was shown to all its inhabitants. The power of the Emperor was known to all men, women, and children of the country.

Thus, a declaration against magic was made: all users of magic outside of the imperial army would result in immediate death.

Following the annihilation of Crocus and execution of King Fiore, the people cowered to the demands of the Emperor. Different divisions from the emperor's court had left the new capital of the country and made residence in other cities around the nation. Corruption, greed, crime, and exploitation of the innocent lives of the people of Fiore rose through the appointed officials of the emperor's court.

All seemed lost until a small band of mages fought against their local appointed officials. Eradicating the city of what was once known as a dark guild before the disbandment of guilds, a newfound strength in the people of Fiore ignited.

Little by little, rebel groups across the nation arose, resisting the tyrannical rule of the emperor and his court. It wasn't until a few years later that rebel groups joined together and announced the creation of a rebel based group called the Resistance.

For almost eighty years, the Emperor and his court have been at war with the Resistance. Lucy had heard tales of the vicious and horrific fight against the Emperor and his court. Not only was the Emperor said to be immortal, but the Spirrigan 12, who were his confidents, were rumored to have magical power that was never seen before.

The Resistance took more casualties than the empire, but they never faltered. It sparked a fire within the country and more mages were joining the ranks of the Resistance, doing all they could to destroy the Emperor and take back what was taken from them.

All her life, Lucy had always felt that she was meant for more than the submissive life of the wife of a Duke. After the discovery of her celestial magic, same as her mothers, she had a drive to help extinguish the darkness in the country.

Her mother had shared stories of brave mages, both men and women, who fought against the tyrannical idealism of the emperor, using magic for _good_ ; spreading love, not _hate._

"You sure you ain't one of us, Lucy?" Natsu laughed and the blonde followed suit.

"As a little girl, I always dreamed of being part of the Resistance, making a difference, helping fight against the Emperor." She could remember the days spent in her father's study, building fortresses and setting up her plush toys to be her enemies. Lucy would set up 'missions,' and run around her home, pretending to be a freedom fighter.

"But?" So, the Salamander could be smart, huh? Lucy eyed him carefully before scoffing.

"But now, my focus is finding the remaining ten celestial spirit gate keys. I want to assure they don't fall into the hands of the empire. I refuse to let them be used as pawns or puppets. They deserve better than to be mistreated for personal gain. And I believe with the gate keys, it will help bring the Emperor down."

It was her mission now. No matter how badly she wanted to join the Resistance. She promised her mother she wouldn't let the keys fall into the hands of the empire.

"It would be pretty cool to do both though. Being a freedom fighter? Wow. It would be like joining a guild back when they were around! In a way, it'd be like joining a family, wouldn't it?"

Lucy smiled sadly to herself at the thought of her family. She couldn't resist the overwhelming feeling of sadness that enveloped her. Just like the war did with other families, it tore hers apart.

"Lucy?" Natsu and Happy asked when they noticed the change in her attitude.

She blinked, realizing what she had down. "Oh goodness, what am I even thinking? Sorry, Natsu, Happy, for ruining the mood. Anyway! I think it's time for some sleep. I'm still pretty exhausted from earlier. I'm going to catch some sleep before we head out. Night!" She quickly dismissed herself and disappeared in the back room where she came out of earlier.

"Uh, yeah! Night!"

"Night, Lushi!"

There was a heavy silence following her departure and Happy turned towards Natsu with his ears down, his heart feeling heavy.

"Hey Natsu?" The Salamander ripped his eyes away from where Lucy just disappeared through to find his partner's sad eyes.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Did… Did Lushi seem kind of sad to you?" Happy asked, and Natsu smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah she did buddy."

"I wonder why."

Natsu didn't have to wonder why. He already knew. This war. This ugly, cruel war that has been waging on for _years_ now, it took something from her. It took something very close to her. It may have very well broken her. And now, she's living with shattered fragments of what use to be her life.

 ** _-O-_**

After a few hours' rest, Lucy packed her bag, ready to return to the callous world awaiting her. Running away underground, it was rather easy to forget the pained world that awaited above. It was almost like life stopped, and she wasn't on the run from the empire, hiding in the shadows, fighting to survive, day by day.

But, all good things come to an end as life would have it.

Her conversation with Natsu earlier left her feeling nostalgic of her past. In their sharing of stories, she had made herself to be vulnerable. At least, that's what she felt. Lucy didn't know if Natsu had caught on, but the blonde allowed herself a moment of weakness.

As quickly as it came, she shut it down. She ran away, as she always did. It was how she dealt with her problems, and hoped they didn't catch up to her. Lucy doubted that the conversation mattered at this point. It was likely her and Natsu wouldn't see one another again.

She secured the sash around her waist and tied the hooded cloak around her neck. Her keys danged at her side, stashed away in her pouch. Throwing her bag behind her back, she was ready to continue with her journey.

Yajima had just returned from above, noting the disappearance of imperial soldiers that had once been searching for them.

"I took a walk through town, and the imperial platoon that was once here looking for the two of you has left. I got word from a few old friends that they caught a 'trail' of you heading towards Magnolia. There are a few soldiers still scattered throughout the port, but nothing that the two of you can't handle."

Both Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"Before you two head out, I have a few things that may accompany you on your journey." Yajima opened a brown sack, pulling out some items from deep within.

"Natsu-kun, take these. You have raw magical power, but this will help you have better control of those flames of yours. Once you master that control, these will be useless. Also, take this bottle for that nauseous of yours. It should help. But only for a short amount of time." The bald man handed Natsu two arm braces and a bottle with a blue liquid inside.

"Thanks!" He cheered, slipping the arm braces on.

"Happy, for you."

Yajima dropped a fish in Happy's hands, who was now drooling.

"Fish! Thank you!" Happy took a large bite and hummed in content.

The old shop keeper then turned towards Lucy and pointed at her. "And you."

"Me?" She squeaked.

"Follow me upstairs, if you will?"

Yajima began to walk upstairs, and Lucy looked back at Natsu, who just shrugged his shoulders and encouraged her to follow. The blonde caught up to the older man, who put a key into a chest like a pirate would when opening his treasure.

Lucy almost sweat dropped. _That must be the key he was asking me to look for._

"I believe that the reason for our paths crossing is this."

When Yajima faced back towards her, Lucy gasped immediately, her hands covering her mouth. Tears kissed the rims of her eyes and she almost fell to the floor.

"A golden gate key…" She whispered as the ancient key laid in his hands.

"I've been holding onto to this for quite some time now. A dear friend of mine went through great lengths to get it. I was bestowed with the responsibility of holding it until a certain mage walked through my doors." Yajima said tiredly with a smile.

"Ho-How? How did you know?" Lucy was flabbergasted, even more so than when discovering Natsu was a dragon slayer. Hibiki's information was right after all. There really was a golden gate key. And it was right under her nose the entire time of her stay here.

He placed the key in Lucy's hand. The blonde immediately clutched the key to her chest.

"Some time ago, a young celestial mage, came through those very doors and entrusted me with this key. They asked me to promise them that I would care for the key, and hide it, until it's next entrusted owner came searching for it."

Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"How are you sure it was me?" She asked. It was hard to believe that someone like her was supposed to be _meant_ for this key. She was merely searching for the keys, and if they were in good hands, Lucy would let them be.

But, she didn't believe that she was meant for it.

"Missy, I have seen a lot in my 90 years on this earth. I have seen much pain, much suffering. But, I have also seen hope. In these times, most are frightened by the world we live in. They cower in fear and have lost the will to fight. Watching you run into battle with an enemy that you knew you had no match against reminded me of why we fight this war against the empire. There is still a chance at a future where our land is ruled in democracy once again."

Lucy turned misty eyed as she rubbed away at the tears.

"You have given me hope for a better future. Therefore, I entrust this gate key to you now, Lucy-san."

A genuine smile appeared and Lucy felt a warmth in her heart. After two long years of coming up completely empty, Lucy found her first key, on her own. Success after failing for so long filled her with happiness and confidence.

"Thank you. Thank you. I have been searching for so long. You have no idea what this means to me."

Lucy hugged him and he almost fell over, but returned her embrace.

"One more thing before you head off on your journey. Here is another key. It's a simple silver key, but he may come in useful. Also, take these with you. These trinkets may help you in the future."

"What are they?" She asked as he set another silver key next to her new gate key and finger less gloves on top of her keys.

"These are magic infused finger less gloves. They enhance the strength in your body and will allow for a harder punch, I guess you could say. And these bracelets, will make you swifter in your movements. For now, while you're still growing and mastering your power as a celestial mage, these accessories will aid you in your journey. They will give you an advantage in future battles."

Lucy placed her new silver key in her pouch and placed it back on her sash that was wrapped around her waist. Like Natsu did with his arm braces, she slipped the finger less gloves on her hands.

"In time, these accessories will be rendered useless to you as your own strength will be enough to take down your enemies."

Lucy gave a sharp nod and she thanked him once more.

"Thank you. I truly do appreciate this."

"Whoa, that's cool!"

Lucy was startled by Happy's sudden appearance. Natsu followed behind with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"It seems that it is time."

Yajima stood as he watched Lucy and Natsu stand next to one another, sharing a sharp smile as the blonde clutched her new key in her hand.

"So, the Old Man did have a key after all, huh?"

Lucy grinned and proceeded to place her new golden gate key in her pouch.

"Yes, yes he did."

Natsu walked ahead of her and Happy flew over her head.

"Thanks for hiding us out! And feeding me fish!" Happy thanked as he flew on top of Yajima's head. The old shop owner chuckled as he petted the feline.

"Till next time, Old Man." He threw him a thumbs up with a pearly grin.

"You boys take care of yourself, you hear?"

"You got it!" They cried in unison.

Before Lucy followed behind Natsu, she stopped in her step and looked back at the man. "I can't thank you enough."

"Nonsense. It was my pleasure, dear."

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble." The blonde warned, and the old man laughed. He leaned against his cane and waved them off.

"Me? Why, I'm just a simple shop owner."

Lucy giggled as Natsu smirked.

"You two should take the back door out. It is best to avoid the suspicion." Yajima caught them before they walked out the front door. Natsu made his way through the shop and found the back door, opening it and stepping outside.

The celestial mage followed behind him, but Yajima's voice stopped her.

"One more thing, Lucy-san."

His once calm demeanor turned to one of more concern, his brows furrowed and a slight frown settled on his countenance. A grim line made way to his lips and Lucy felt a tightness in her chest.

"The journey you embark on will be perilous. Your search for the celestial spirit gate keys will lead you to many paths. On these paths, you will make new allies, new friends that will aid you on your journey. But, you will also meet new enemies; enemies with greater power than you will have ever imagined. It's imperative that you are cautious about those you trust. This path, whatever it may be, will be arduous, my dear." Yajima began to explain and Lucy sighed heavily, understanding the words he spoke.

"You will be met with tasks and challenges that will make you question yourself and the power within you. You will see horrors that will bring you to your knees. You will see things that you will want to un see, that will prevent you from sleeping peacefully. This war is not kind. It is dark, and cruel, and will try to extinguish the light within you. At the end of this road, you will not be who you once were."

She gulped, fear creeping into her heart.

"There is much light in you. I see a greatness in your future. But, you must take great caution in your step, Lucy-san. The world is bleak. And you will be confronted with the greatest adversaries of your life. In your times of weakness, it is important to rely on the strengths and support of your friends. Do not let the hate of this world consume you. That is how the Emperor wins. You must believe in hope."

Lucy nodded, taking heed to the advice Yajima passed down to her.

"There is always hope, Yajima-san."

He smiled, giving a firm nod.

"Well, you best be off now."

Lucy swallowed the older man in a hug before running out the back door. She turned and gave one more wave goodbye before finding her place next to Natsu. The Salamander smirked and waved, before disappearing in the shadows of the alleyway with the celestial mage.

"What a fine child you have raised, Layla. Fine indeed." Yajima stated softly, looking up at the cloudy sky of the port. "I can only hope that this war does not destroy what's left of that gentle heart of hers."

 ** _-O-_**

"Where you off to now?"

They accompanied one another down the street of the port town, taking precaution and assuring that the guards didn't realize they were the mages they were searching for the day before. Lucy assumed that Natsu's next stop would be to continue whatever mission he was on at the moment.

"Home, I guess. I got what I came here for in Hargeon."

Happy was hiding under Natsu's cloak, the cat unfortunately being an identifier to the Salamander's identity. The feline wasn't amused with the decision, but it was a choice he had no choice to make.

Lucy wondered what home was for him and Happy. Was it a huge, covert base? Did they work out of safe houses? Underground facilities? She always did wonder if the Resistance was a traveling nomadic group. She giggled at the thought.

"So, mission complete then?" She asked.

"Yeah, mission complete." He answered. "You gonna go search for your next key now?"

Natsu was a quick learner. "You bet."

"Any leads?" She shook her head, but wasn't discouraged. Being back at square one only meant a bigger challenge. And Lucy was fond of challenges.

"Nah, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Besides, my new key may be able to help me out."

Happy poked his head out of Natsu's armpit area and smiled at her. "I hope you find all your keys, Lucy!"

"Thanks, Happy." She reached for him and petted his ear, Happy purring at her touch.

Lucy realized that Natsu was heading in an opposite direction and her heart fell. Though their meeting was quick and they fought only very briefly together, Natsu's presence was filling. He was rather reckless and destructive, and he didn't really have a filter.

But, he had a good heart.

And she was glad that someone like him was fighting with the Resistance. There were too many bad people in control and that caused strife and pain. Good people like Natsu were who were going to make a difference in this war, in the world after the Emperor.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then?"

He looked at her like she had two heads and Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Nah, not goodbye. More like see ya later." He said and padded down on her shoulder.

"Yeah! We don't say goodbyes, Lucy!" Happy said under the cloak, his paw sticking out of the cloth over Natsu's shoulders. He was giving the blonde a thumbs up.

"How are you so sure we're going to see one another again?"

She had to ask because Lucy was sure she wouldn't see him again.

"I just gotta feeling." And that was his explanation. Nothing else to offer but those four words.

"And Natsu's always right with his feelings!" Lucy giggled at Happy's affirmation. Even though the cat was somewhat of an annoyance, his twisted sense of humor kind of grew on her.

"Exactly!"

She took a few steps away from him and smiled sadly. She didn't want to say goodbye, but Natsu had a responsibility and so did she.

"Well then, see you two later. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Trouble is our middle name!" They shouted in unison.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"See ya later!"

She watched him go, but as his retreating form began to shrink, Lucy realized there was one thing she forgot to do.

"Natsu! Wait!" She hollered at him, and he stopped in his step.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." Cocking his head to his side, the Salamander seemed confused.

"For what?"

"For saving my life. I may have gotten you out of those chains, but you stopped him. And if it wasn't for you, well, I may very well be six feet under right now. So, thank you. I owe you." And Lucy truly did owe him. Natsu did all the gritty work. At the end of the day, she wasn't strong enough.

But one day, she would be.

The pink haired freedom fighter began to laugh, which caught her off guard. "You really are a weirdo, Luigi!"

"For the love of… it's _Lucy!_ "

"Ara, ara! It all sounds the same!"

Even as she wallowed at him, the smile still spread on her lips. His sense of optimism and quirky charm was contagious. Despite the raw, terrifying power Natsu possessed, those words did not define the carefree, rambunctious man she just met. She may have not understood him fully or why he did things the way he did, but he filled her with something she did not realize was dwindling inside her.

 _Hope._

 **A/N: This chapter was on the lighter side of the action, but it addressed some important plot points for the future of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It ended up being a lot longer than I had anticipated, but next chapter will go back to the regular page length (10-12 pages). I hope this chapter cleared up some questions about the timeline and the differences between canon Fairy Tail and this slightly different time line.**

 **Be sure to let me know your thoughts! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Dark Waffle**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fairy Tail ends Friday (officially next Wednesday), and I don't know how my heart is going to handle it. I can only hope that Mashima has a pretty decent ending in mind! I've watched Fairy Tail for 5 years now. I'm not going to give up on the man now! So, while the series may be ending, this story is far from over! This chapter took me a bit to write, but I hope you all like!**

 **Warning, this chapter is a little bit on the T+ side for certain scenes and crude language. Just a fair warning!**

 **Other than that, I don't own _Fairy Tail._**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _War of Fire_**

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Moving for Tomorrow_**

The water was pristine clear, the jagged rocks and fish being visible to the human eye. The crashing vibrations of the running water was a perfect sound barrier to the outside world. The forest was rid of human touch, the trees and running water was all that filled her ears.

It had been a few hours since she had left Hargeon, but she couldn't help but admire the serenity of the forest. The fresh smell of trees enriched her nostrils and she could only wish that life was as steady as the river that paved it's way through the ground.

Lucy sat, dipping her aching feet into the cold water.

Her wounds were still healing from her encounter with the Imperial captain and it hindered her slightly, but it wasn't enough to cause the blonde any worry. Especially after Yajima-san had given her a few trinkets to aid her in her journey.

Speaking of Yajima…

There was no hiding the smile that erupted on her lips as she pulled her two new gate keys from her belt. She giggled, clutching them close and allowing herself a moment of celebration.

"Way to go, Lucy!" She cheered, fist pumping into the air. After two long years of failure and dead ends, the blonde finally had reason to rejoice.

She started with the silver key, examining the symbol engraved. But, nothing came to the blonde.

"Why couldn't Yajima-san tell me what this silver key was?" A whine and she huffed, sighing in defeat.

Suddenly, the key began to glow and Lucy yelped, dropping it on the floor in front of her.

"What the?!"

Similar to the golden light that appeared at the summoning of a celestial spirit, there was a short burst of light and Lucy had to cover her face. When she uncovered her eyes, her jaw dropped at what appeared in front of her.

It appeared to be a… dog? Lucy's head cocked to her side as a small, white creature lay at her feet with a pointy nose that looked like it could pierce skin.

"And who are you, little fella?" She asked as she kneeled, smiling at the celestial being.

The white creature that resembled a dog began shaking it's head as it searched the surrounding area. When it's eyes landed back on the blonde, it stopped. "Pluueee~"

She raised a brow. "Pl..ue?"

"Plueeee!" It said again and it smiled, dancing in its place. Despite the odd appearance, Lucy found it rather cute.

"Well hi there, Plue. My name's Lucy. And I'm your new friend."

The white creature hummed in response and began dancing once more. "Puuu-punnn!"

Lucy laughed and rubbed its head. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand you. But, you seem happy. So, if you're happy, then I'm happy!"

Plue continued to shake in his step silently and Lucy grabbed his tiny paw. "So, what do you say, little guy? You ready for our contract?"

The white animal hummed happily in response and nodded it's head in response.

Lucy proceeded to close her eyes and chanted _"Ir she rane id she rsarr ark heaxerr, I herekw rinnir she k'rk'rs id iir swi ke'rsr!"_

The lost language of the celestial beings.

Another bright light appeared and both Lucy and Plue were encased in a golden sphere. The celestial mage could feel the dog like creature's life force intertwined with hers. The light shone brighter and then suddenly, it vanished.

Lucy opened her eyes and Plue smiled at her. His life was now connected to her own.

"Easy, huh?" The celestial being, which Lucy decided to name it a dog, nodded once more.

Deciding the company would be nice, she left Plue out to wonder around. Normally, leaving a celestial spirit outside it's gate for too long would drain the mage of all their magic power. But, Lucy could sense Plue's magical level, and it was low. When Yajima-san said he would make a good companion, he meant just that.

So, leaving him out wouldn't leave her without magic. If anything, it barely affected her reserves.

Being on her own the last two years has challenged her to push herself and her magic in ways she was never allowed to before. With the ban of magic, Lucy had to conceal her celestial powers since she was very young.

Her mother was also a celestial mage, a respected one at that. Because of magic restriction, her mother hadn't been able to hone her skills like their ancestors before them. But, she was strong enough to be wanted by the empire. Her mother's grace and class always bode well with the people as she was highly respected, even in the high ranks amongst the empire. She was a sought for woman with the dukes and governors across the land.

Even Lord Zeref held her mother in high esteem.

But, this put Lucy in perilous situations once her own magic appeared.

Layla Heartfilia was forced to serve under the reign of Emperor Zeref. And, this had cost her mother her life. Before her mother's demise, Layla Heartfilia taught Lucy everything she knew about celestial magic, ingrained the importance of the history of the celestial beings and their lineage. Lucy didn't understand it at the time, but now that she was older, she knew.

She knew that the only means in defeating the Emperor was to find all the golden gate keys.

After her mother's death, her father forbade her from ever touching her mother's keys again. He locked them away, to never be found by her. If it wasn't for Ms. Suppetto, Lucy would not have Aquarius, Taurus, Horcrux, and Hologium with her at this moment.

Her heart fell at the thought of home.

 _Two years already, huh?_

Lucy's thoughts were broken when a soft paw landed on her knee. The blonde looked down to see Plue attempting to climb on her lap. Giggling at his struggle, Lucy grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Aren't you the cutest darn thing?" Plue vibrated to her response. But, when he reached for her keys, the blonde arched a brow in confusion.

"Puuuun!" He kept reaching for her keys and Lucy drew them out of her small pouch.

"You want these, little guy?" When Plue's eyes landed on her newly acquired key, he pulled it out.

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh! I get it! You want me to summon Cancer!" She exclaimed and Plue nodded.

Her heart began to race as Lucy clutched onto her new golden gate key tightly. It was exhilarating, and frightening, summoning a new spirit. She wasn't sure how this would go, as she hadn't had the opportunity to meet another celestial spirit besides those bestowed to her.

"Well, here goes nothing, Lucy." She muttered to herself.

"Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!"

A swirling vertex of wind blew around her and the trees began to sway with her as a golden light emerged, similar to the summoning of Aquarius and Taurus. Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly, her hand blocking the sheer brightness.

A black silhouette began to form in the middle of the golden sphere, it's appearance becoming more clear as the golden light disappeared.

She could hear snipping as the sound of slashing filled her ears. The air suddenly smelt salty, like the ocean, similar to that of Aquarius when being summoned. When the golden light vanished, Lucy was left agape.

There stood her new celestial spirit, almost two heads taller than Lucy. He was of darker complexion, his hair black and braided in red cornrows that ended in a shape that resembled that of crab pincers. In each of his hands, he held onto scissors, and on his back, 6 crab legs that stuck out from behind him. He was dressed in a blue buttoned down shirt and black slacks. He snipped left and right, his eyes hiding behind his sunglasses.

"Well, hello there, ebi. I'm Cancer." He snipped his scissors again in dramatic fashion.

 _Ebi…?_ Lucy thought to herself, knowing that meant shrimp… which didn't make sense because he was a crab like creature.

"Puu-puun!" Plue shook as he greeted the crab like man.

"Nikora! Oh wait, shall I say Plue instead, right ebi?" The white dog like creature nodded and Lucy looked at him in confusion?

 _Nikora? That was a silver key spirit, all right._

Lucy had read about the Nikora species when she was younger. They weren't very powerful, but they made great companions. Unfortunately, there were no pictures associated with the celestial spirit in the book she read about them. But, this was a pleasant surprise.

"Puu-puun!" The vibrating dog animal said as he pointed at Lucy, Cancer staring at her, waiting to hear her reply no doubt.

"Right! Hi! Hi! I'm Lucy!" She laughed nervously to herself, shaking her head at the sheer idiocy of her introduction.

"I know who you are, ebi. I've been waiting for you, ebi." He spoke in a cool tone. Well, at least he wasn't perverted like Taurus, or mean and bitter like Aquarius, Lucy thought to herself.

But she was thrown back by his statement. "Wait, what? You've been waiting for me?"

He nodded, snipping at his left and right once more. "Layla Heartfilia was my previous master, ebi. She left me with that old man when things got dicey with that old emperor with that hideous haircut. I knew you were coming for me eventually, ebi."

Lucy's eyes went wide.

Her… _mother_ left this gate key waiting for her? And, she left this key with Yajima-san?

With sudden realization, it all made sense now. The reason Yajima-san knew who she was, and what she was looking for. He knew she had to have been Layla's daughter. There resemblance is uncanny. As she grew older, people thought she was Layla Heartfilia herself.

But… it didn't make sense? Lucy thought to herself as she looked upon her newly acquired key. How did her mother know Yajima-san? Obviously the man was in connection with the Resistance. And, it was obvious he dealt in illegal matters; not that his ownership of the black magic market was frowned upon.

How was her mother connected to all this?

It seemed her mother kept more secrets than she had previously thought.

"Don't look so down, ebi! You just as beautiful as your mother, you know? Except, your mother had rockin, stylin' hair! What happened to yours, ebi?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the horrid look on the crab like creatures face. He was snipping his scissors, gazing at the blonde's hair in disdain.

"Well, when you're on the run from the empire, you don't really have the luxury to bathe and take proper care of your hair, you know?" She explained and the crab like man shook his head, cross his hands.

"No, no ebi. No master of mine will done this dreaded look."

She would admit that she was a little worse for wear. With her blonde hair constantly hidden under her brown cloak, she wasn't surprised by its constant fritz and dryness. Being a fugitive and a girl was not an ideal combination.

Currently, her hair was up in a ponytail, her ends curly and dry from the humidity of the forest air. She twirled a finger around her tips and sheepishly smiled.

"Wait, Master?" Lucy asked, not realizing the implications of his words.

Cancer smiled and snipped at his scissors. "Of course, ebi. Aquarius and Taurus told me lots about you. Once I met you myself, I decided, ebi."

Lucy sweat dropped, only imagining what both her celestial spirits could have said about her. Taurus probably spoke only in lewd and perverse comments, and Aquarius probably degraded her, calling her a stupid brat on more than one occasion. The mermaid spirit made it known her mother was a much better master than she was.

"I can only imagine what they told you." Cancer shared in her laughter, Lucy envious of their ability to travel through different worlds. She had heard great stories about the Celestial Realm and the slow passage of time. The Celestial Spirit King took great lengths in protecting his faithful spirits and blessed them with a magical world that man couldn't touch.

At least, that's what the history books spoke of.

"Before we get to the summoning contract, please allow me to fix that hair of yours, ebi. I would be doing such an injustice to you if I let you continue on like this." The blonde wanted to be offended by his comment, but he was genuine in his intentions. So, she decided to let him do his bidding.

"Well, what kind of Master would I be if I didn't let my spirits indulge in their own desires? Clip away, Cancer!" A sharp smile appeared on the crab man's face and he snipped away at his scissors again.

He was so fast, Lucy barely saw him. In a matter of seconds, Cancer appeared in front of her. His speed was incredible! She never realized how fast this spirit moved! She could hear the snipping at her hair, watching as pieces of her blonde locks fell.

Lucy had read that Cancer was gifted with the ability to move faster than the human eye could see. If trained well enough, it was even possible to phase through solid objects. She wondered if Cancer could do something like that at this moment.

"Done, ebi." The mage blinked, astonished at the sheer speed of her soon to be new spirit. She could see Plue nodding in approval, giving her what appeared to be thumbs up. "Take a look for yourself."

Out of thin air, Cancer pulled out a mirror and placed it in front of Lucy. Blinking once, twice she gasped at the magic that her new celestial spirit pulled.

No longer was her hair knotty and frizzy. Cancer had trimmed the dead ends, applied some celestial magic she would imagine as her blonde locks were shimmering like they use too before she left home. The pony tail was gone, in it's place a braid that fell behind her back, her bands locked away.

In another life, Lucy would be ecstatic to have her own personal hair stylist.

Instead, she was ecstatic to have another ally that would help her in her fight against the empire.

"Oh wow! I almost forgot what styling my hair looked like! Thank you so much, Cancer!"

He smiled and Lucy admired her new hair due. "You're welcome, ebi."

"Puu-puun!"

"You like it too, Plue?" The white Nikora danced happily in it's place and Lucy chuckled.

"Now, she would get that contract going, ebi?"

Her laughter died out and Lucy remembered they had an order of business to attend to. The most important part of the bondage between a celestial spirit and mage: the contract. Similar to what she did with Plue, Lucy outreached her hand. Cancer put his scissors down and grasped tightly.

 _"Ir she rane id she rsarr ark heaxerr, I herekw rinnir she k'rk'rs id iir swi ke'rsr!"_

The same phrase Lucy spoke just before Cancer's summoning, a golden sphere appeared around the two. Unlike Plue's small amounts of power, the blonde was almost overwhelmed by the amount of power flowing through her. The crab's life force intertwined with hers, feeling all of Cancer's emotions.

The overflowing of power began to fade and the golden light that surrounded the mage and spirit disappeared. Once it disappeared, Lucy released a heavy sigh. She opened her eyes and found Cancer smiling at her.

"Looks like it's a done deal, ebi."

"Looks like it." Lucy suddenly felt faint as she fell back slightly. The sweat that formed on the corners of her forehead indicated that she may have pushed herself to far in the last few hours.

"Take care of yourself, ebi. It won't do me any good to have just made a contract with my new master if you're dead, ebi." His crab leg extended out towards her and grabbed her before she fell. She thanked him silently.

"Enough of this master talk. No spirits of mine are pawns or objects. We are friends, okay? Family."

The crab chuckled and nodded. "You're a cool cat, ebi. Aquarius was right about ya."

This caused Lucy to raise a brow. What was that mermaid saying about her now?

"Wait, what did she say?" but Cancer threw her a mischievous smirk.

He began to fade as a white light surrounded him. Lucy knew what that meant.

"No can do, ebi. The mermaid will drown me if I say anything. You know how she is." He smiled playful and snipped with his scissors again. "Until next time, ebi!"

"Wait! Cancer! What did she say!"

But it was too late as the crab spirit disappeared back to where he appeared from. Lucy sighed, dropping her head. Why did she even bother? It was probably just another cheap insult to Lucy's ability as a celestial mage. Aquarius did a great job in chastising her for not being as strong as her mother, but also using her in battle. The blonde didn't understand what Aquarius wanted her to do.

In a world as bleak as this one, Lucy had no choice but to fight sometimes.

"Puu-puun…" Lucy looked over at the companion spirit and sighed.

"Might as well get some rest before we continue heading out. What do you say, Plue? You wanna join me?"

"Puuuun!"

Lucy rubbed the white Nikora's head smiled. It was going to be a nice change to have a companion now. Those silent walks weren't nearly as fun as when she was with someone else. Not that she ever really had a chance to travel with another person. When she did, it was only for a few hours before they parted ways.

Finding a hidden spot, Lucy laid down with Plue cuddling up to her. She allowed herself a moment's rest and embraced the sounds of nature before returning to her land of dreams where life wasn't cruel, and war didn't exist.

 ** _-O-_**

There was loud laughter as old drunkards and callous imperial soldiers who were off duty watched the woman dance in the darkness that was the bar/brothel. They hooted and hollered for the woman to continue on with her suggestive dancing. A bar fight broke out on the other side of the bar, glasses and bottle flying.

A man with a sinister smile laughed as she rubbed at the dark ring on his finger, watching the ladies dancing on the table rail, licking his lips in delight. He saw women dragging the hungry men from their seats into the private rooms in the back. His pompous smirk grew.

All the ladies, but none for him.

There was a faint glow from his dark ring, hardly noticeable by the commotion and loudness of the bar and brothel.

"Come to me." He spoke softly and the women dancing on the tables stopped, upsetting the drunk men who were spending the little money they had.

Three women came to his side, lustful smiles on their faces as one straddled his hips, the other draping herself over his shoulder, another massaging his neck. He hummed in response, loving the feel of having three women on him.

"Ladies, what a pleasure it is to have you this evening." They all giggled in his response.

"No, the pleasure is all ours, right ladies?" The woman straddling his lips answered, her thin clothing falling off almost instantly.

"Hey jack ass! Those were _our_ women! Who the hell do you think you are!" One drunkard stood up, his eyes red and cheeks pink.

"Yeah! Don't take all the whores for yourself!"

"Give them back!"

More men collectively gathered, staring him down with drunken rage. Some of the men had weapons in their hands, others using their bare fists. The ladies that draped over him hardly paid notice to the growing animosity.

The dark haired man merely smiled.

"Ladies, please do tell these gentlemen who you would rather spend your evening with, if you will?"

The ring on his finger glowed once more, stronger and brighter than before. Without notice, the eyes of the woman shone with a purple tint.

"Our master for the night will be this gentlemen here. His reward for us is quite handsome. Just like he is." The woman straddled on his hip came closer to him, her body fleshed against his. The other two women nodded their heads in agreement.

"The fuck you say to me, you whore?" One of the drunkards came towards the woman, but was stopped in his step as a chair came flying at him. He was knocked to the other side of the room, and the rest of the patrons looked wide eyed at the man on the floor.

"The hell! Where the fuck did that damn chair come from?"

His hand moved, and so did multiple pieces of furniture. Before he even had time to scream, the man was buried in furniture, crushed by the overpowering weight.

"Now, don't be so crude. You must treat women with the utmost respect. They are in fact, beautiful creatures." His mouth found the woman's straddling lap as his hands found the crown jewels of the other two ladies.

The off duty guards immediately stood up.

Patrons alike disbursed and went back to their seats, grumbling to themselves. Once the imperial soldiers were involved, they looked the other way.

"You! What did you do?" An imperial soldier asked, pointing his finger at him.

Leaving the lips of his woman, the dark haired man smiled. "Why, nothing of course? I am just here enjoying my company."

"Bullshit. You want to explain how all this shit landed on that man?" The imperial soldier pressed, but the dark haired man merely chuckled.

His ring began to glow.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear solider. I give you these two lovely woman draped on either side of my arms and we forget this little scuffle even occurred? How about it?"

There was an intensity, and the soldier's eyes tinted purple. His frown dropped and a lecherous smile appeared.

"There's nothing to see here, boys. Instead, why don't we have some fun with our new ladies." The other off duty imperial guards snickered as they watched the two whores on the dark haired man's side with hungry eyes.

"I promise you ladies that my new friends will treat you just well, right gentlemen?" With dark eyes, the man looked over at the soldiers and they smiled.

"Oh yeah. We will show them a good time." The ladies at his left and right stood from their spot and walked over to the group of imperial soldiers, dragging them back to the corner of the bar they were sitting at.

He looked over his special guest for the night. "Now, what shall I do with you?"

"Anything you want, handsome." She replied sultry in his ear. Her toxic voice made his shiver, certain parts of his body riling in excitement. His hand grabbed at her waist and he growled in response.

"Bora sir!"

At the call of his name, the dark haired man groaned, his head laying on the shoulder of the beautiful woman on top of him. His dark eyes glowered at the overweight man running at him. On his hands and knees, he was breathing heavily, sweat running down the corners of his head.

"Can't you see that I am busy?!" The woman on his lap was now peppering his throat with kisses and her hands – oh God, her _hands_.

"Yes, sir. Absolutely sir." He was a nervous wreck, blubbering like a fool. Remind him why he hired morons to help run his trade market?

"Then _leave._ "

"But sir! There has been a delay on the shipment!"

Bora's mind stopped as his crony stated his claim. He grabbed the whore off his hip and pushed her to the ground, the woman crying out by the man's rough gesture. A glare etched on his face and the dark tattoo above his eyes began to glow.

"Say that to me again?" The man gulped in fear a dark purple aura surrounded him.

"There's trouble at the dock!"

Bora's hand wrapped itself around his henchmen's neck, suffocating him as her glowered deep into his soul. The man was scratching at his throat, trying to lessen the hold on his neck. He was choking, Bora increasing the grip.

" _What did you do?!_ "

 ** _-O-_**

The explosion knocked her a few feet, skidding on her side across the wooden port. Splinters and broken pieces of wood jabbed into her skin. She hissed in pain, her entire left arm in agony.

Who would have thought she would be back at Hargeon so soon?

At the sound of men shouting, Lucy stood up frantically. She began to run towards the remaining crates stationed in the harbor. The blonde bit down on her lip, a fierce glare knotting her brows together. The tears pricked at the rims of her eyes as she thought about the grotesque and inhumane things she would see behind these doors.

It was disgusting, revolting, sickening enough to make her stomach completely churn. This world was cruel enough, why add to the unforgiving atrocities that were war? They should all be banding together to destroy the empire! Not add to the filth of their wrong doings!

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

As perverted as her bull spirit could be, he was a faithful companion, and a powerful ally. He was one of her most powerful spirits.

"Mooooo! We getting another one, Lucy?" Instead of the perverted gleam, and lecherous phrases he would pester her with, Taurus was frowning, clutching his battle axe tightly in his hands.

She nodded sharply. "You know what to do, Taurus!"

"I will not _stand_ for the mistreatment of women! _Mooooo!_ " The celestial spirit aimed his axe at the metal crate and cut right through it, the chains falling and the doors falling into the ocean. There were loud screams on the other side of the doors, shrieking and crying collective alike.

"Hurry and come out, please! There isn't much time!"

Lucy shouted and women began to scurry out of the crates, tears of relief cascading down their cheeks. She could see the horror and fear in their eyes as they ran past her, thanking her for rescuing them. With harden brown eyes, Lucy assured her emotions were in control as she nodded, a firm smile on her lips.

"Bless you!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank the heavens!"

"Everyone run! We need to get away from here!"

"Moooo! Hurry on out, ladies! Huuuuurrrrrryyyyyyy!" Taurus, rarely playing the role of gentlemen, helped the remaining women out of the crate. Lucy was at his side, assuring the women there safety.

She dug her nails into the palms of her hands, feeling her nails through the fabric of the fingerless gloves. Lucy was furious. She was filled with rage and despair, her heart crying out to the poor women who were victims in this barbarous and callous world, women who were captured and kidnapped, women who couldn't fight back.

Lucy had traveled to the nearest village, Plue walking along with her when she noticed a rather long caravan parked outside the village grounds. She thought nothing of it until she saw a suspicious character hop off the vehicle. The scar that ran jagged down eye and the tying of his belt left her feeling uneasy.

Once she was in town, she could feel the discomfort as people were sure to stay away from the streets and avoid making eye contact with their new guests. These travelers had quite the pretentious and boastful air to them, teasing and rudely addressing the market owners of the small village.

Her patience and will was tested when they threw an older woman to the ground, her grandson stepping in to help his grandmother. They knocked the boy away and Lucy reached for her keys instantly.

Before he could lay another hand on them, Lucy grabbed the man's hand and shoved him away.

 _"Back off, you jerk!"_

 _"The hell? And who the hell are you?!"_

Knowing it was safe for Lucy to reveal herself because there wasn't presence of the imperial army here, the blonde pulled her hood down.

 _"You coward. Picking on the elders and young boys. Have you no class?"_

 _Whistles could be heard around them and the man growled._

 _"You bitch. I don't care if you're good lookin! I'm going to smack you around!"_

 _Lucy smirked, cracking her knuckles. This was perfect. Now was the opportunity to test out her new power enhancing gloves Yajima had given her._

Before she even had a chance to retaliate, the man that had knocked the grandmother to the floor went flying into the air instantly. Lucy was shocked as no one was standing directly near him besides herself.

That's when _he_ showed his face.

Lucy paid no thought to it at first, grateful that someone stood up to the ruthless bullies that hurt an innocent old woman. The man degraded the vile traveler, helped the woman up, and compensated her for their troubles.

The stranger that came to the rescue was a tall dark, blue haired man with black eyes. What really caught Lucy's attention was the tattoo above his right eye. It was x shaped, the lines curving away from one another. She felt like she had seen it before…

He donned somewhat of an arrogant smile, but his benevolence what was caught everyone's attention.

 _"My, my. Aren't you a pretty thing? Were you really planning on taking that man on yourself?"_

 _Lucy was slightly disgusted and didn't understand that attraction to the man. Suddenly, he was being crowded around by the ladies in the village. Sure, he fended off a jackass. But, this guy was up there with him._

 _"I've dealt with worse than that pig." She spat and the man laughed._

 _"You really are something, aren't you my dear?"_

 _Instead of indulging in the conversation, Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I just can't stand to see the innocent be taken advantage of. We have enough of that with this war."_

 _A glint in his eyes and Lucy shuddered._

 _"That indeed we do."_

 _Taking her eyes off him, Lucy checked on the grandmother and her grandson, who both thanked her for her kind gesture. Unlike the other woman who were flocking around him, these two paid no mind to him other than thanking him for his 'kind gesture,' if that's what they wanted to call it._

 _"You know miss, I'm having a party on my boat tonight. You're welcomed to come, if interested. My boat is over at the Hargeon dock."_

 _Lucy almost vomited at his invitation. Like she would be caught with this pompous man. She hid her disgust with a strained smile._

 _"Sounds like a good time, but I'm afraid that I just left Hargeon. My travels take me elsewhere. But, thanks for the offer."_

 _It was faint, and hardly noticeable in the broad sunlight, but the ring on his left hand emitted a small, purple light. Lucy narrowed her eyes. Could he be using…?_

 _The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders, pulling his hand away. "Well, if you should change your mind, you know where to find me." He winked and Lucy felt her skin crawl._

There was a knot in her stomach, a dreadful feeling creeping in her. Carefully, she watched as this man slithered away from the crowd around him. Knowing it was awful idea, Lucy followed.

He and the man he had knocked away earlier were arguing as they made their way back to the caravan that stood parked outside the village.

Something just didn't sit well with her. The caravan and that man were making it's way on the road back to Hargeon and she had every indication to follow. Her heart and mind were pulling her back, and she knew it was the right thing to do despite being in Hargeon just yesterday.

What she found when she finally caught up to them made her hurl the contents of her stomach.

She watched with wide eyes as woman, chained and shackled, were horded out of the caravan, like animals in an assembly line. The women looked famished, eyes exhausted and full of fear. Some were thin, worn down, while others were beaten, bruised, and bloody.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks when she saw children, young girls, being pushed along.

That's when it clicked; why this man made her skin crawl and leave a distasteful taste in her mouth.

This was Bora, Bora of Prominence.

He was an illegal magic user, but not of the good kind. He didn't use his magic for good, to fight for the people of this country. He wasn't a freedom fighter, using his ability to fight against Zeref.

No, this man was a monster.

Bora of Prominence was a sex traffic slave trader.

During her travels, she had heard stories about his high and righteous act, luring women with his gentle like personality. Using charm magic, he lured all his victims right to him, selling women off to buyers within Fiore and other outside countries. He tore up families and defiled women for his own selfish and personal gain. It made Lucy sick.

There was no way she could let this go on. If she could do something here, she would.

She waited until nightfall and found the crates they were hurling women into. And used Taurus to help rescue and free them from their future imprisonment.

They continued the extraction, reaching the remaining two crates in the harbor, Taurus knocking down the gates while Lucy fought off against the guards. The magical enhancers that Yajima had given her helped her become swifter and more powerful in fights. She was able to fend off easier. And it helped that these men were just henchmen with no magical abilities. Once Taurus was done freeing the women from the remaining crates, he stood right by her side.

They were fending off the last of the henchmen, when a dark, ominous magic surrounded them. She frantically searched the area as a purple colored flame surrounded her and Taurus.

"What's going on, now?!" She shouted, but her question was soon answered as the ring leader of these atrocious dealings finally emerged from the purple flames.

"When we met, I just _knew_. I just _knew_ you were something." His voice was strident and daunting, it made Lucy gulp as she clenched her fist tighter. She could hear Taurus huff, palming his battle axe. "To think that you destroyed _months, MONTHS_ of work."

A raucous laugh and he put his hand to his forehead, shaking it slightly. The heat was beginning to become uncomfortable, the purple flames creating a sticky atmosphere around her.

"You are sick. How could you do this to those poor women! You monster!" Lucy shouted, eyes shifting to Taurus. He gave a curt nod in understanding.

An evil chuckle and he stuck out his hand. "Monster? Oh no, dear. You haven't seen what monstrous things I could do."

The flames began to form a vortex around her and she found herself suffocating. She fell to the floor, on all fours, coughing furiously. No matter how many breaths she took, the purple flames were like poison to her lungs.

"Miss Lucy!" She could hear Taurus yell.

"That's no way to treat a woman, _moooooo!_ "

Struggling to keep her eyes open, she began to crawl, find her way out of the vortex.

"A… celestial mage?" She could hear his cackling on the other side of the flames, wanting nothing more than to wipe his smirk off his face. "You really _are_ intriguing."

Because of their contact, Lucy could feel Taurus' life force chip away with each hit Bora landed on him. Not wanting Taurus to suffer like he had only two days ago, she decided to force close his gate.

"Close! Gate of the Bull!"

Lucy could hear Taurus' cries of protest, but the bull vanished, the golden specks all that were left of his presence in the battlefield.

At his forced closure, the purple flames disappeared and Lucy took a deep breath, still on all fours, choking, forcing herself to excavate the poisonous flames from her body.

"My charm magic has no effect on you, does it?" Through one half lidded eye, she could see him standing above her. She was still struggling to find her breath. "You are a strong one, indeed."

Bora kneeled down to her and grabbed her chin forcefully. Lucy attempted to rip herself away from his touch, but he forced her back into this view.

"You aren't worth the months of work, but you will still bring a hefty price from the buyers."

Her eyes went wide and before she could counter attack, strong arms gripped each side of her arms, pulling her up.

"Get your hands off of me!" She managed to yell, though her throat was dry from the spell of coughing fits from earlier.

"Feisty little lady, aren't ya?" The man on her left said and the other drooled.

"Get her to the ship. I must salvage what I can from her mess."

Lucy went wide eyed and struggled against their hold. "Don't you dare touch those women, you pig! Do what you want with me, but don't hurt them!"

A hard grip on her chin and Bora's maniacal eyes bore into hers. "Trust me, celestial mage, I have every intention too."

The men began to laugh and Lucy felt fear creep into her chest. A sense of dread filled her, her heart dropping to her stomach. She had always been Lucky Lucy. For two years now, the blonde managed to escape trouble.

But, this time, her luck might just run out.

"Take her out of my sight. And be sure to grab those keys of hers. She's more trouble than you think." After barking his orders, Bora retreated away from her and Lucy tried to pull away. She squirmed in their arms, blocking their view from her keys.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Biting down on the arm of one of her kidnappers, he hissed and pulled away. "Stay away from my keys!"

"You idiot! She's just a stupid girl!" The other man grabbed her and Lucy proceeded to kick him in the man's most prized area. He immediately groaned and fell to the floor, the celestial mage proceeding to head butt the other man.

But it was to avail as the purple flame wrapped around her, burning her skin.

" _Ahhhhhh!_ " she screamed in pain, falling to the floor, clutching her arms tightly.

" _Must I do everything myself!_ " Bora's disgusting voice reached her ears and Lucy looked through teary eyes as the man put his hand on her head. "Sleep."

Despite her protest and the pain, Lucy did just that.

 ** _-O-_**

It was the swaying the woke her.

The back and forth movement had her head spinning when she woke. The room she was locked in, the items moved with her, sometimes landing on her, sometimes barely scrapping by her. But, when she awoke, she definitely knew she wasn't on land.

Groaning, there was a heaviness in her body as she shifted in her spot. Opening her eyes, Lucy felt the grogginess of her body. In attempt to move, there was a tightness around her. Coming to her complete senses, the blonde realized that she was tied up.

The ropes were wounded tightly around her body and the more she struggled, the more it chafed away at her.

Immediately looking for her keys, doubt settling as they were nowhere to be found. Not having her keys left her vulnerable and naked. Discomfort filled her, panic rising to her chest.

How dare they take her keys.

They belonged to her. Her keys were her most precious items.

Anxiety rose and Lucy distraughtly looked around the room, looking for a possible exit way. Bora may have not been stupid enough, but his henchmen were. And by the looks of it, Bora wasn't the one who put her in here.

She found her balance and walked over to the door. Turning around, she felt for the knob and once having a grip on it, she turned it, hoping it would be unlocked. When the door opened, she thanked the heavens for the idiocy of men.

The hallway was black, the moon light shining through the windows. She could hear loud voices coming down the hall, light emitting under the door frame. Bora did say he was having a party tonight. Most likely where he was going to drug his next victims and carry them out of the country.

Three tasks Lucy needed to get done tonight. And she wasn't sure she could. But, she had to try. Even if it meant it killed her. 1, get these damn ropes off of her. 2, find her keys. She _needed_ to get them back. And 3, rescues the girls and get _off_ this damn ship. If she could take Bora out, that would be ideal. But for now, escape was her number 1 priority.

Stumbling across the hall, the blonde knew she needed to be more quieter. It was likely every person on the ship was probably at that party he was having, so odds were in her favor right now. With luck, she managed to get a few doors open, looking for something that may be able to cut through the rope.

It wasn't until she reached the last room that she found a knife sitting atop of the table. Hope entered her and her chances were looking bright once more. She gripped it tightly and sat down, hoping to begin cutting away.

"I'ms gunna grabs sumthin' froms' in here, 'kay!" A rough, drunk voice spoke outside the door and Lucy froze.

"Alright, you old drunk. But, hurry it up!"

Heart racing and the knife gripped tightly in her tied hands, Lucy breathed nervously, watching as the door opened. She crept to the side, hoping to be out of sight, to catch the man by surprise. It would be difficult getting the upper hand, but she felt like she could.

"Nows where'd I'd put dat darn things?" He began shuffling around and the blonde took this opportunity to take him out.

Lucy has never killed a man.

She knew it was war, and it was killed or be killed. But, she had hoped that it would never come to it.

But, if she had too…

The blonde gulped.

When he turned around to face her…

"Lucyyyyy kick!"

He stumbled back and the blonde gave him another swift kick to his head, the man rendering useless as he fell unconscious. Sighing in relief, Lucy hid in the shadows, knowing there was still at least one more out there.

"What's taking you so long, you dolt?"

The blonde took this opportunity to shove him into the door, head butting the man. She heard him hiss, his hands reaching for the source of pain immediately. Lucy swiftly kicked him in his abdomen, kneeing him in the face when he bent over.

He collapsed and Lucy looked both ways before running to another room.

Looking behind her, the celestial mage paid no attention to her front as she made sure the guys she took down, stayed down.

Her mistake.

Crashing into a hard back, Lucy almost bounced off, stumbling backwards, falling on her behind.

"What the hell?" And that's when she recognized the eyes.

It was the same man from the village, the one who almost hit an innocent woman. In his hands, he was dragging an unconscious woman, also tied up similarly to Lucy. She glared, and wished nothing more than for the wretched ropes to be off.

If they were, she'd raise hell.

"What the? The celestial mage? How the hell did you get out?" Tossing the woman in his arms to the floor like a rag doll, this angered Lucy more. Removing chivalry and gender, no human should be treated this way.

"You really have no class, do you?" She challenged and the man spit next to her. A leery smile and he reached his grubby hands at her.

"Boss said you were feisty. He wasn't kiddin'. Think I'll have my fun now before your just spoils."

Lucy swallowed her fear and pushed herself up immediately. She would not allow herself to be given up this way; forced to expose yourself to someone you don't know, be hurt in ways that leave you broken hearted. She refused to have her own will and freedom taken from her.

"I don't think so." Lucy stood up, and threw a kick towards his head.

Chuckling, he grabbed her leg and she struggled against his hold. Panic once again in her chest and she attempted to hold back.

"You're not so tough without your keys, are you?" She couldn't move and his gleaming eyes had her petrified. A hard line on her lips and Lucy gritted her teeth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Another voice joined and the man let go of her foot. Lucy found her balance, looking for a means of escape.

"Stupid blondie got out. Just teaching her a lesson, ya know? For ruining all our hard work."

The other man that joined didn't seem convinced and rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, it's a good thing you have her because the boss wants her anyway."

 _Saved…_ Lucy thought to herself, but this gave her time to think, think of a way to get her keys back, and get the hell out of here.

The sensible man grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her away from the lecherous pervert that looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

The man remained silent as he guided her through the hall, to the door that led to the entrance of the party room, she imagined. He didn't say anything, just held her tight.

"This way."

Lucy just glared as he pushed the door open, her eyes having to adjust to the brightness in contrast to the darkness of the hallway. Her eyes went wide at the scene in front of her.

Loud music boomed away as men were drinking, snickering at the unconscious women that loitered the room. Women of all sorts were laid across the room, dressed in elegant dresses, blacked out on the floor and couch.

The blonde bit her lip, blood drawing.

 _Horrible, disgusting, scoundrels!_

"Ah, just who I wanted to see."

His voice was nails on a chalkboard. That pathetic excuse of a man made her cringe.

Lucy glowered at him, but Bora merely smiled as he titled his drink towards her.

"I was having a good day today, celestial mage. The birds were chirping, the sky was singing. My shipment was prepared and ready to sail across Fiore. I could practically feel the money in my pockets." His dark eyes narrowed towards her as he stood from his seat. He walked towards Lucy and sneered down at her.

"But then arrives this pretty little blonde with a gutsy attitude who challenges my henchmen and _ruins_ my shipments. Not to mention, lets my assets escape _and_ takes out a number of my men. On top of that, is also a celestial mage." His voice draws out, coated in malice and contempt.

"I didn't _ruin_ anything! I saved those girls from imprisonment!" She bit back, but Bora seethed.

"So that makes you, what? A hero? Don't make me laugh, girl!" the sex traffic slave trader laughed with a sinister grin as he wiped away at his eyes. "The world is at _war_. Nobody cares who lives and who dies as long as there is a winner. You have to do whatever you can to survive and _this_ is how I survive. This is how _I_ live my life! And I have to say, it is quite wondrous."

She growled, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"This world is cruel, and wicked, mage. People die every day. Either you have what it takes to survive, or you die." He ran his hand down her face. "And then there are people who refuse to die, but are desperate enough to live. So, they will take whatever measure, whatever _option_ , that is presented to them so they can continue to live."

"You _never_ gave them an option! You just _kidnap_ them!" Tears pricked at her eyes, thinking of all those scared and frightened woman she rescued from the crates. Those poor women who didn't have a choice and were ripped from their homes.

Another eerie smile. "It's just good business."

Tears began to run down her cheeks, not understanding how this man could be so cruel. How could he lack basic understanding and empathy? How could he _not_ care about the disaster he leaves behind in his wake?

"Just… good business? _Just good business!?_ " She shouted at him. "How can you sit there and say that when you are exploiting women, _children!_ You have to know what happens to these women and children once sold? They have no life! They have no future! They are beaten, bruised, hurt in ways that can't be imaginable! How can you condone and continue engaging in this type of _business!?_ "

"Save the speech for someone who cares, girl." He waved her off, Lucy's eyes landing on her keys, which were set on the table right next to him. "Business is business. As long as the money comes in, I don't care what I have to do to obtain it."

The words this man spoke so clearly resembled someone she knew from not far long ago. Their desire for money and attaining it in whatever ways they could, not caring who they hurt or what they sacrifice along the way. For Bora, his humanity. And for her father...

Her.

"Why? You could use your magic for _good!_ You are a skilled mage, I have seen it. You could use that good to fight against the empire! Fight against the Emperor! Join the Resistance and do _good_ in this world! It doesn't have to be like this! You could use your power to make a difference!" Her labored breath caused her chest to rise harshly, eyes pleading to Bora the Prominence, hoping she could get through to him.

The room remained silent as Bora leered down towards her, no visible reaction to her speech.

Until he began to cackle, then erupted into a series of laughing fits. The room joined in his laughter and Lucy felt like she was being swallowed whole.

"Do you fellows hear this? Oh! This is rich!" Bora fell into his chair, wiping away at the tears in his eyes as he looked down at the blonde.

"Newsflash, blondie. I don't care about this pathetic war! It doesn't matter what side you fight on because in the end, no side truly wins! Fight with the Resistance you say? Tch, don't make me laugh! Those idiots only live to get themselves killed! They don't stand a _chance_ against the Imperial army and the Emperor. They are just a pack of wild dogs, waiting to be mauled off by the wolves."

Bora gabbed Lucy's chin and tilted it towards him. "Those who are blessed with magical abilities, myself and yourself included, are at the top of the food chain. Magic less humans are beneath us. We are the predators in this world, celestial mage. Don't you see it? We have abilities that no one can touch."

That was talk of the empire. Acting like they were higher than the common people. They were human, just like the old baker man in Hargeon, or the kind market grandmother in that old village. Magic didn't make them any better.

"Say! I have a proposition for you!" Bora's eyes lit up with excitement as he padded down on his palm.

Oh great, this was going to be rich.

"Join me! You're a smart girl! Clearly, you've outsmarted others and you've gotten around on your own long enough. Join me and we will be the most thriving business outside of the empire!" Lucy's jaw dropped in pure disgust.

 _Join him?! Was he nuts!?_

"Like I would _ever_ join you!" There was no hesitation in her reply as she answered him immediately. Her furious reply followed with a spit to his face. The room gasped.

The excitement vanished, disdain replacing his discontent with her answer.

A loud slap noise echoed throughout the room as Bora made sure to hit her with his ring hand. Lucy could feel the swelling in his cheek, but not enough to draw blood. She looked back at him with anger.

"I gave you a chance, a chance to be something _great_. And you _spit_ on my opportunity. Stupid mage. You will regret your decision."

Lucy could feel the room grow hotter, the purple flames from earlier surrounding her. The air began to feel think, hot and she couldn't breathe once more.

When she was enclosed in Natsu's flames, they didn't burn her. His flames were warm, and collective, growing ablaze by his command.

But Bora's flames were toxic, suffocating her. They filled her lungs and nostrils, poisoning her from the inside. The heat scathed at her, making her fall to the floor. Her forehead hit the floor as sweat profusely ran down the corners of her head. Coughing was only making her throat more raw, she began gasping for fresh air.

"You are despicable." She managed to insult, before succumbing to his purple poison. Bora smiled as he laughed, not caring about the words she spoke.

Failure.

That's what she felt as her eyes fell to the darkness. She hadn't accomplished a thing. She only had three of the twelve golden gate keys, the empire still had complete reign over all of Fiore, she never did get a chance to join the Resistance.

She never got the opportunity to make peace with her father.

Her mother would be so disappointed.

But, there was nothing she could do. She was left out of options, her keys out of arms reach. Tears once again began to run down her cheeks as she thought about Aquarius, and Taurus, and her newly acquired friends Plue and Cancer.

What would happen to her keys? Who was going to care for them? Who was going to watch over them? And assure that nothing happened to them?

She couldn't die yet.

She had to continue fighting for her life. She couldn't give up just yet.

"Stay down, celestial mage." A heavy foot on her back threw her to the ground and Lucy couldn't move, her hands literally tied behind her back. If only she could just move-!

There was a rumbling, and the ship began to sway back and forth. Bora's purple fire was dissipated as his focus was elsewhere.

"The hell?" She could hear him say.

The rumbling grew closer and closer until there was a loud _snap!_ A large explosion appeared above them and Lucy could hear the croaking of the ship, the wood splintering in half as the boat rocked with the sway of the ocean.

A loud _thump_ landed behind her and Lucy hoisted herself up from the ground, now that the air was clearer and more breathable.

"I heard there was a party tonight. But, I think my invitation got lost in the mail. Hope you don't mind that I stop by."

"Aye sir! I hope you all have fish!"

Her eyes went wide as she recognized the voices of the intruders.

Tears of joy kissed her eyes as a smile formed at her lips.

" _Natsu!_ _Happy!_ " She couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of relief that entered her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two!"

"What's up, Lucy?" Happy greeted her as he flew over towards her. "Sheesh, what trouble you in now?"

Happy managed to cut through the thick rope and her hands were immediately free. She embraced the cat, despite only knowing the two boys for a day.

"What the hell is this?! Who are you? And what are you doing on my boat?!" Bora activated his magic circles, his purple flames appearing.

"I told ya we would see each other again, didn't I?" Natsu spoke as his eyes slit, the black orbs she first met turning to olive green. A smirk on his lips and Lucy jumped to his side.

"Yeah, I guess you did." She answered, returning a smile of her own.

The Salamander of the Resistance looked her over, and asked "Did he hurt ya bad?"

She shook her head in response. "Nothing I couldn't handle. He has my keys though. So, I can only fight hand to hand. He has a pretty lethal flame magic that makes your lungs feel like they are burning away."

Orange flames appeared around Natsu's hands and he grinned.

"No problem."

And he charged forward towards Bora, who released his own magic.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Prominence: Red Shower!"

Bullets of purple flames attacked the pink haired man as Natsu's intense flames overpowered Bora's magic. Bora's men all took steps back, backing away from the intense heat emitting from the Salamander's attack. Lucy took this opportunity to run towards the table and snatch her keys. Once in her hands, she tied the belt back around her waist.

The boat began rocking once more and everyone began to fall to one side.

Lucy was falling over until a tail wrapped around her and she was being pulled up.

"Up we go!" Happy said as he sky rocketed out of the ship.

"Happy!? What about Natsu?!" She shouted, the air resistance deafening her scream.

"He'll be just fine!"

 _The girls!_

It was then that she remembered the poor girls that were stashed away on the boat. She needed to get that boat back to the main land!

"Happy! I need you to put me down!" The blue cat looked at her with an incredulous stare.

"You want me to _what?!_ "

"I _need_ you to put me back on the boat! There are girls in there that if not Bora, one of his other cronies will sail away with! They are going to ruin their lives and I _cannot_ allow that to happen!" She explained and Happy seemed to understand what she was saying.

He nodded and they flew back towards the boat, where Natsu was exchanging blows with Bora.

"Fire Dragon Claws!" Natsu's feet were on fire, his flames shining so brightly in the dark of the night, over the dark sea. Lucy could see Bora's nervous face as he summoned chains of purple fire.

He dodged Natsu's powerful kick and the pink haired mage blew a hole into the boat.

Lucy watched in horror as Bora threw a hurl of purple flames towards Natsu.

" _Natsu! **Watch out!**_ " Screaming at the top of her lungs, Happy flew as fast as he could to get Lucy to aid him, but the flames were already covering his body.

Bora laughed as the flames consumed the Salamander. Happy dropped Lucy on the ship and she could only watch with sad eyes as the flames ate away.

"Oh no." She gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"That's what comes to those who ruin my ship."

The flames began to move, in a swirling motion as a loud slurping noise was heard. Lucy's brows knitted together in confusion and Bora watched as his flames turned into a vortex that was growing smaller and smaller.

"As if flames could beat Natsu!" Happy said with a smile. Lucy shifted her gaze back and forth between the cat and the freedom fighter.

"Man, these flames are _disgusting!_ "

Lucy and Bora could only watch in complete astonishment as Natsu _ate_ Bora's purple flames. He slurped them up like they were noodles, wiping away at his mouth. Lucy was the first to recover as her eyes looked back to Happy.

Bora continued staring with his jaw on the floor, eyes nearly leaving his sockets.

"Yo-You ju-just ate my flames!"

"Yeah, and they were nasty… just like you." He said coolly and Lucy could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"He-He could eat fire..?" She asked, and Happy nodded.

"You bet! It's how he powers up! Once Natsu gets a good chunk in, he's all fired up!"

 _So cool!_ Lucy couldn't help but admire the power that the Salamander had. He was a dragon slayer. A real, live dragon slayer with ability to enhance his magic by _eating_ his element.

The boat rocked once more, and they all tripped over their feet, falling to the deck.

"Oww, that hurt." Lucy said as she grabbed the side of the boat, hoisting herself up. Happy flew next to her and Bora also stood in his stance.

But Natsu remained on the floor. This caused the blonde mage to worry.

"Natsu?"

"Oh no." Lucy could hear the blue feline say as he flew over towards his companion.

"Happy, I think I'm going to be sick!"

And Natsu quickly made his way up, scrambling towards the edge of the boat as he hurled into the ocean. Both Bora and Lucy looked at Natsu with dots in their eyes, not understanding what was going on.

"Did the Old Man's magic liquid wear off already?!" Happy said in distress as he attempted to grab the pyromaniac.

"Happy, I don't feel so goo- ugh!" And there he went, over the edge again.

Bora began to chuckle as the fire appeared in his hands again.

"What an amateur! Motion sickness? Hah! What a loser!"

 _Motion sickness!?_

She remembered briefly the exchange Natsu had with Yajima-san, the old shop owner handing him a bottle with blue liquid. That was a liquid potion to help relieve his motion sickness! And it had worn off!

Lucy reacted quickly as Bora aimed at Natsu and Happy. Using her own strength and speed with the help of the old man, the blonde mage landed a hard kick to Bora's face.

"Don't even think about it!"

Bora went flying as Lucy landed in front of the duo. Happy was rubbing at Natsu's back, watching with frightful eyes as the blonde shielded them both.

She aimed towards him again, landing a few punches to his face, kneeing him in the abdomen. She would lie if she said it didn't feel good to get a shot at him. Lucy smirked as she huffed, watching the horrid man stumble in his step.

The dark haired man began to chuckle as the tattoo above his eyes glowed. It made Lucy's insides shiver, the creepiness that settled in his eyes.

Bora's flames intensified, his prominence magic overpowering Lucy's magic sensing ability.

"I've had enough of this! Die!"

A beam of purple fire was aimed at the trio and Lucy knew she only had one shot to do this.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

Lucy lost sight of Bora's powerful gleam as the golden light appeared, Aquarius taking form in thin air. Her scaly, blue tail appeared first, her silky, pale body emitting a glow in the moonlight and her long, blue hair taking shape.

The sheer power of her most powerful celestial spirit was enough to bring Bora to his knees.

"Look at the giant fish! Can I eat it!?" Happy was the first to speak as drool left the corner of his mouth.

Lucy and Aquarius ignored his comment, and the moody spirit turned her sharp, blue eyes at her master.

"Didn't I tell you not to summon me!? I'm on a week-long vacation that was abrupted by _you!_ "

Aquarius shamefully scolded Lucy, a vein appearing on the corner of her forehead.

"I know what you said, but I need you to push this boat to shore!" She commanded and Aquarius leered at her, glowering down at her.

"Huuuuuuuuh? You need me to do _what_ now!?"

"Lucy, I don't need think this fish likes you very much. If you want, I will take it off your hands for you!"

The celestial mage appreciated Happy's commentary, she really did, but the stupid cat needed to _shut it!_

"You stupid feline! Shut it!" Aquarius shouted.

Happy went stone cold. "Aye sir!"

"Tha-that's another celestial being." Bora spoke to himself and his fear increased.

"Please just do as I ask! I don't have time to sit here and argue with you! The lives of Natsu, Happy, and these girls are at stake!" Lucy argued, frowning at her most trusted spirit.

Aquarius looked like her head was about to explode as Lucy commanded her with such disrespect! The mermaid took a moment to survey the area and see the mess that the blonde had gotten herself into this time around.

"Tch! You brat! Watch the way you talk to me!"

The jar in Aquarius' hands began to rumble and water began to form at the roof. The ocean began to move, the waves pushing the boat back towards land. Bora landed on his behind as Aquarius used the water in her jar to command the ocean tide.

" _Ahhhhhhh!_ " Water rushed out, pouring over Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Bora, and the boat. With a harsh pull, the boat was carried back towards land, crashing hard into the Hargeon dock. Lucy and Happy flew off, landing on the sandy beach with a hard thump.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, _again!_ Got it, brat?!" Aquarius appeared in front of Lucy and the blonde nodded.

"Thank you, Aquarius." A smile of sincerity lifted on her lips and the blue mermaid halted in her scolding for a moment, only to sigh roughly.

"I will be resuming my week-long vacation with my boyfriend. So don't you dare call me, got it?!"

And with that, the mermaid spirit disappeared into the night.

Lucy sighed in relief. She was hoping she wouldn't have to use Aquarius in the near future anytime soon.

"What the _hell_ did you do?!" Bora shoved pieces of wood off of him as his eyes blazed in fury. The tattoo above his eye began to glow once again and the fire circled around his body.

With Happy next to her, Lucy stood confident, ready to take down this lecherous, pompous man.

"Stopped you from any of your _future_ business dealings." A confident smirk arose and she readied her fighting stance.

Before Bora could even attempt to lay a finger on the duo, orange, yellow flames bellowed from below him, engulfing the dark haired man in an inferno of bright fire.

Natsu appeared from under the rubble of the crashed ship, his a flaming fist jabbed under the sex slave trader going flying into the beach. His henchmen ran after him, asking him if he was okay.

"Boss!? Boss! You okay!?"

"Bora! Come on now! Don't die on us!"

"You really love to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Natsu said as the flames around his hands heightened.

No longer on the rocky sea, the Salamander of the Resistance stood tall on top of the ship wreck. The scaly white scarf wrapped around his neck floated around him as the atmosphere was crisp.

"Wait, I think I know who this guy is." One man said, his voice quivering.

"Hold on… yeah! Yeah it has to be him! He's the real deal!" Another man said.

Bora sat up, groaning, nursing his swollen chin. "What the hell are you idiots going on about now!?"

"That man, that fire eater. He's the Salamander."

Bora's eyes went wide. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah! That's the Salamander of the Resistance! He's a freedom fighter!"

"How dare you abuse your magic and take advantage of the innocent." Natsu spoke, his voice smoky. "Magic is supposed to be used to help people, not hurt them. You use your lousy magic to make money. Pathetic. You don't deserve your magical abilities."

"Oh man! You're in for a real treat, Lucy!" Happy excitedly flew around her as Natsu took closer steps towards Bora and his men.

"You're disgusting. We're over here trying to stop a war and save people from the that shit head emperor and you're over here causing a mess. We already have one major problem we gotta deal with! Don't go causing more issues for us! You stupid fake!"

Two giant balls of flames erupted in his hands, bright enough to lighten up the surrounding area. If it hadn't been for Natsu standing in the middle of the beach, Lucy would have thought the sun was out!

"I'm real sick of you guys and your awful stench. Get out of my face." Planting his feet, Natsu powered up as more flames surrounded his body, traveling to his hands. Bringing both his hands together, the collective flames grew, forming a giant ball of fire.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

Lucy had to cover her eyes from the sheer brightness of the looming ball of fire. She could hear the screams of Bora and his men, screams of pain and agony. Looking away, she didn't want to see the aftermath of Natsu's powerful attack.

She knew if she looked back, she would see nothing but the charred remains of Bora and his cronies.

Despite the grotesque images she had witnessed earlier, she didn't wish death on Bora. But, without a proper democracy to properly charge Bora and his crimes, he would be free to continue with his business and enslave innocent women and children.

Until the empire was brought to its knees, atrocities like what Bora did would never end.

Instead of looking at the remains of their bodies, Lucy made haste towards the girls stuck in the rubble that was Bora's boat. She could hear their groans and pleas for help.

Helping them one by one, Lucy smiled as the girls thanked her with teary and grateful eyes. Once every girl was out of that boat, the blonde mage sighed in relief.

"Great job today, team!"

Happy appeared next to her and she jumped.

 _Stupid cat…!_

Lucy calmed her breathing and threw an exhausting smile at the duo.

"I would have been done for without you two. So thanks for the save. That's twice I owe you." And she truly was thankful to them. Without Natsu and Happy, Lucy would be halfway to somewhere over the ocean right now.

Natsu smiled and crossed his arms. "Couldn't have done it without ya, Luigi!"

An eye twitch and Lucy glared at the snickering boys in front of her.

" _Lucy!_ My name is _Lucy!_ Would it kill ya to get it right!?"

But both boys just fell to the floor, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

She had to admit though that their cackles were infectious as she found herself laughing alongside with them. Lucy couldn't recall the last time she had felt so free and light.

She did what she could to forget the dead and lifeless faces in her dreams, even if she hadn't directly killed someone. It was all she could to barely stay afloat. Lucy used her resolve to push her forward and swallowed down her fear.

But right here, at this moment, Lucy felt like she could relieve herself of the burdens of the world and allow her shoulders to shake with laughter.

Their celebration was short lived as the clanking of armor filled their ears and hurried voices were growing closer.

The imperial army was here.

Natsu stood immediately, grabbing his bag and hooking it on his back.

"We gotta get out of here!" He shouted towards Lucy and Happy, urging them to follow his lead. Lucy knew her chances at outrunning the Imperial army were better with the Salamander, so she did just that.

As they ran, Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the sandy beach, guiding her into the Hargeon forest.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they ran deep into the forest, Happy flying above Natsu's head. He turned back towards her and grinned, his teeth so bright and his demeanor overflowing with jubilance.

"You said you wanted to join the Resistance, didn't you?"

Lucy almost stopped in her tracks hadn't it been for the imperial army they were outrunning. Her brown eyes were wide as saucers as Natsu continued running forward.

"But, I need to find my -"

"Yeah, you need to find your keys! We know!" Happy finished for her with a chuckle, flying down to her level.

"What better way to find your keys than with the Resistance? You can find your keys and save the world? How about it?" Natsu looked back at her with a sly grin, his black eyes bearing down at him so deeply, so keenly.

Her? Lucy? Join the Resistance?

Heart jumped, doing somersaults in the air.

This was all she ever wanted since she was a child.

To make a difference and help the world by taking down the evil emperor. All she wanted was a chance to prove herself useful, to not be a burden and give the people of this country and chance to live free of tyranny.

And here was this man, this silly, yet powerful pink haired man with a blue feline companion, offering her the opportunity.

The smile on her face continued to grow.

"So, let's go!"

 **A/N: HOLY CRAP GUYS. THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. I'm still sighing at the amount of time it took!**

 **It's not easy writing dark characters for me, so I hope this turned out okay! Bora is portrayed as harmless in the manga. Once Natsu takes care of him, that was pretty much the end of him there. But, what I thought was interesting, was his women slave trade background and how that was so easily ignored. It ended up working perfectly for my story and I was able to twist it and make Bora darker and more evil than his FT canon counterpart.**

 **I hope you guys liked the end scene! I tried to tie it in closely to the manga, but I also wanted it to be different. Natsu and Lucy are off to Fai- I mean, the Resistance! It's just so easy to say Fairy Tail!**

 **The introduction is now finished, after four chapters, and we get started with the thick of the story. This story isn't going to be short, fair warning. I'm looking around 50 chapters or so. It's going to be a wild ride so I hope you are all ready.**

 **Be sure to let me know your thoughts! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Dark Waffle**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been gone for a little bit... so time to catch up, right? It's been a few months since Fairy Tail has ended, and I have to say it still doesn't feel real. Maybe, it's because we know the anime is coming back next year, so it's not officially over as there is still more to come. But, the ending left a sour taste in my mouth with the amount of open story lines that have no real ending. I won't go into it here, though.**

 **Fairy Tail may be over, but this story is definitely not! Again, I apologize for the absence, but I am back! For an update on life and future updates, be sure to read the author's note at the end!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 ** _War of Fire_**

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Welcome to the Rebellion_**

Traveling with Natsu and Happy has certainly been different than Lucy traveling on her own. The two Resistance members were rambunctious and loud. Happy was a mischievous little cat with a sometimes-dark humor. He was constantly teasing Lucy and poking fun at her.

Natsu owned a much different persona than that of when he was in battle. Outside of battle, he was carefree and loud, his grin never failing to fall off his face. He shared many stories, some about the Resistance, but most were about food and all the dishes he's gotten to try since joining the freedom fighters.

Lucy found herself laughing quite a bit.

Those two boys never failed to put a smile on her face.

Except when Happy was teasing her about her weight.

But, after promising to tie Happy to a roasting stick when their food ran short, the blue feline has since made a comment towards the blond stellar mage.

"We've been traveling for a bit. Are we almost to the Resistance base?" Lucy had to ask, as a shower would do wonders for her body at this point.

Natsu and Happy stopped in front of her. They both looked at one another, and grimaced.

"Well…." He started and Lucy was now crossing her arms out in front of her.

"Well, what?" She began to split her look between both her new traveling companions, and they both looked nervous.

"It's just.." And the Salamander's voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Now this was seeming odd, and it made her skin crawl. What were those two boys hiding form her?

"We're kind of already here?" Happy said as he floated above Natsu.

The blonde turned sharply, searching the surrounding area, and seeing nothing but trees and shrub. She turned back towards the boy and arched a brow.

"What do you mean we're here? There's nothing around us!"

Lucy felt a sudden chill as the air around her froze. Her body was tingly at the detection of _multiple_ magical sources.

Bushes and shrubs moved, the air around them freezing and Lucy immediately reached for her keys. Suddenly, there were five cloaked figures around them. Their faces were shrouded by the hoods over their heads and Lucy began to panic inwardly.

Moving into her defensive stance, she readied herself for battle.

But, when her eyes landed on Natsu, she went wide eyed.

He was standing, Happy landing on his shoulder. They made no gesture to move, not even ready themselves for a looming battle. She was perplexed at their sudden behavior.

Hearing the faint footsteps behind her, Lucy moved quickly, avoiding whatever magic they tried to strike her with. She threw a kick at the cloaked individual, hoping to ward off the others.

Her kick landed, the stranger falling backwards.

Before she could make another step, ice formed at her feet and she couldn't move. Panic filled her eyes and she looked to Natsu and Happy for help.

Only to find that they disappeared.

There was a fear in her heart as the ice crept higher and higher, now enclosing her arms. She couldn't feel anything as the cold slowly overtook the heat in her body. She wanted to scream out for help, scream for Happy or Natsu to come and save her.

The ice stopped at her shoulders, and she was _freezing_ now.

 _"I'm sorry, Lucy."_

And that was the last thing she heard before she was knocked out.

 ** _-O-_**

Guilt rose in him as he watched them take her away. He frowned, kicking at the dirt below him.

Natsu should have really warned her ahead of time, but there wasn't much he could do.

After all, this was war.

Even though _he_ knew Lucy was harmless, the Resistance had no idea.

It was a common procedure, he would explain to her once she was awake and released from detainment.

They had to assure that whoever they were taking in was on the freedom fighter's side. They couldn't afford taking in any spies.

She was going to be furious with him, wasn't she?

"I feel bad, Natsu." Happy sat on his head and the pyromaniac rubbed at his partner's head.

"Yeah, me too buddy."

The dark cave began to illuminate at the sensation of his tattoo, paving the way towards the central base of the Resistance. To outsiders, this seemed like another dark, empty cave. There was no real end in sight, at least, that's what the freedom fighter's wanted them to think.

This cave was coated in different magical spells, one that lightened the cave at the detection of their Resistance tattoo. The other masked the spell that illuminated this cave. They couldn't have imperial soldiers accidently discovering this cave and sensing the magic filled in the caverns.

Not that many soldiers could anyway.

Detecting magic was a rare technique and quality in the remaining mages. Those who could were brought to the capital immediately.

Lucy could sense magic.

With his thoughts drifting back to her, guilt crept up again.

She was going to kill him, wasn't she?

Natsu continued trekking through the cave with Happy, mulling about Lucy's fate with the Resistance leaders.

He wasn't _too_ worried about her.

Lucy head a good heart. The Salamander saw her grit and determination, her fire. She threw herself into battle fully acknowledging that she wasn't matched against her opponents. But, that didn't stop her from trying.

If it meant saving another person's life, she was going to do what she could to win.

Even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Only knowing her for a few days had told him all that.

The Resistance would be lucky to have someone with her ability on their side.

"Man! I can't wait to get some grub in!" Natsu said, in hopes of turning their thoughts away from Lucy, who was probably being interrogated right now.

That didn't settle well in his stomach.

"How can you think about food at a time like this? Poor Lucy is going to be so mad at us!" Happy cried out, and Natsu looked away in shame.

"She'll understand why we did it! It's just part of the procedure… right?"

Happy shook his head, crossing his hands in front of him. "If that's what gets you through the day."

Natsu grimaced once more, thinking about what they may be doing to her at this moment.

 ** _-O-_**

When she woke up, her body felt sluggish. Her eyes fluttered open, the adrenaline beginning to course through her body. It ignited her survival instincts as panic rose.

The last she remembered, ice was covering her body, burying her alive.

And Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be seen.

She stabilized her breathing, realizing that panicking would only deprive her of needed energy to escape. Lucy began to survey the area, immediately looking for signs of an exit.

Moving was difficult though as her hands and legs were cuffed.

But, the cuffs that encased her hands was not like the rope Bora and his goons tied her with. They were magic induced cuffs that neutralized her magic. She could feel the magic swirling around the metal cuffs that locked her hands.

Whoever kidnapped her was smart. They were smart and dangerous.

Being captured twice in four days was not exactly on Lucy's check list. Yet, somehow, she found herself being kidnapped all too easily.

She wondered if Natsu and Happy were okay. They had disappeared when she had looked over to them for help.

They didn't… leave her, did they?

No, that was rubbish. There was no way he would leave her behind that way. Even though she had only known him for a short amount of time, Natsu didn't peg her as the type to abandon others, especially those who fought for freedom against the empire.

Unless, he was with the empire and was fooling her this entire time?

She shook her head.

No, that was unreasonable. He had decimated an entire platoon of imperial soldiers. Yajima-san had allowed him into his home and showed him The Black Magic Market. He saved her from a human sex trafficker.

Someone of Natsu's nature didn't work for the Empire.

But that begs the question… why did he disappear?

The blonde mage shifted in her step, and noticed a lacking of noise. Specifically, felt a lack of weight dangling from her loop belt.

"My keys!?" Her eyes searched frantically for them, tears forming at the rims.

She _couldn't_ lose her keys! Not again!

But her thoughts were interrupted at the creaking of a door, a bright light encompassing her new company. She closed her eyes, the shining light overwhelming her.

She heard another creak, and then a slam. When she opened her eyes again, she sucked in a breath.

In front of her stood two individuals.

The first was a small man that Lucy was having to look _down_ towards. He was balding, with white patches of hair riding along his ear. He was dressed in an orange cloak, dark slacks, with a white shirt under his cloak. His black eyes were hardened as they gazed at her. Despite his size, the blonde mage felt a chill travel down her back.

The second figure to enter the room was a young woman, a bit taller than the older man next to her. She had soft features with pale, blonde hair cascading down her back. Her dull, green eyes were soft, fire dancing lightly in the emerald colored pupils. She seemed much younger than the gentlemen on either side of her. In actuality, the pale woman looked even younger than herself.

She sucked in another breath as the woman stared into her.

What had Lucy grounded though was the insane amount of magic she could feel coursing through each of their individual body's. Their magical presence was almost suffocating as she attempted to drown out their magical wave length. Flinching at the sheer force, Lucy knew she was in the presence of powerful wizards, ones that would make the Salamander grovel at his knees.

Were they part of the Empire? Separatists? Were they part of the Resistance?

Lucy's instincts were telling her it was the latter.

But nevertheless, she has been wrong before. And she could be in a deep puddle of trouble here; trouble that she wouldn't be able to get herself out of.

She was Lucky Lucy the entirety of her life.

But, lucky could only get her so far.

She gulped once more and attempted to stand confidently in her spot. They wouldn't know she was ready to buckle over and cry her way out of this situation. Without her keys, she was all but helpless.

The pale blonde lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers. The celestial mage closed her eyes, pulling away. Torture? Was that to come?

But all Lucy found when she slightly opened her eyes was a table and chairs.

 _What the hell?_

The two figures that stood in front of her all took a seat and she was left bewildered. Her mouth agape, and eyes cautious, the blonde inspected the area in front of her.

"Please, sit." The pale blonde spoke as she gestured towards the chair.

For a voice as soft as hers, Lucy felt like it was echoing around her. Despite her girlish features, there was an earnest demeanor about her.

The pale blonde ushered for her to sit once more. Her face was void of emotion, but Lucy could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile.

If she hoped to get out alive and have her keys returned to her, she needed to comply with their demands and questions.

Lucy took a seat and watched the three wizards in front of her carefully.

"Where are my keys?" The words left her lips before she could stop herself. She wanted to kick herself for that, knowing she wasn't really in the position to demand.

"Away for the time being." The pale blonde spoke again.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Until when?"

"Until we are sure." She responded once more.

She was now glaring, unhappy with her answer. Lucy didn't understand. She didn't even know who these two were!

"Sure of what? I don't even know who you people are." Her voice heightened at their discreetness.

"You are a celestial mage."

Lucy eyes went agape as the pale blonde with even paler features spoke out.

How would she know that?

Only a wizard with the ability to sense magic could distinct the type of magic a user has. And most wizards with this ability can only sense the wavelength. Only a selected few could distinguish mages from one another.

"Celestial magic is rare in these times." The pale blonde spoke again, the older man still staring intently towards her.

There was a frog in Lucy's throat, trying to make sense of this young woman's comment. "What makes you think I'm a celestial mage?"

The dulled eyed woman gave a slight smile. "Holder type magic isn't as common as it once was. Caster magic is primarily used by both the Empire and the Rebellion."

"That still didn't answer my question." Lucy replied with a harsh tone. The pale blonde's eyes flickered between her and the old man sitting next to her.

"Golden gate keys aren't just wielded by the common guard or rebel. And Cancer, Aquarius, and Taurus have been missing for many years now."

Lucy suddenly felt nausea. Her face paled at the identification of her celestial spirits. Wherever she was, and whoever captured her was knowledgeable.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Lucy didn't care what position she was in. She played enough games in her lifetime to indulge in anymore. Answers were needed _now_.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?" She leaned forward, hands intertwined together. The old man had yet to say a word. Lucy felt naked under his gaze as he stared at her.

"I'm here because you brought me here!" She replied with frustration. This was _pointless!_ She was getting nowhere.

She supposed she could be grateful though. They have yet to result to torture. With her feistiness and her sarcastic comments, she was a prime subject for torture.

"Why were you in company with the Salamander?"

 _So, he speaks._

The older man finally spoke as a croaky voice filled the room.

She couldn't jeopardize Natsu. He was important to the Resistance, to the movement against the emperor. If she made any indication that she knew the Salamander personally, they could attempt to use any information she had on him against him and their entire movement.

"Who wants to know?"

Her interrogators didn't react to her reply. They remained quiet, processing her words. They were most likely thinking of their next move.

"Why don't you leave the questions to us?" The pale blonde said.

Lucy scowled. "Feel free to shoot away, but I can't guarantee you any answers."

"What do you know about the Salamander?" The older man's gruff voice asked, and Lucy all but glowered at him.

"That if he was here right now, you'd all be burned to a crisp."

She had seen Natsu's monstrous power firsthand. Images of his former opponents filled her mind as she thought of his deadly attacks. He had no remorse for those who hurt innocent lives, or for those who hurt his friends.

"What do you know about the Rebellion?"

 _Bingo._

If they were asking questions about Natsu and the rebellion, they had to be part of the Empire.

And they weren't just grunts either. They had to be higher in the chain of command. The way they presented themselves, how dignified and professional they were, they had to be part of the Emperor's inner circle or close.

But, Lucy wasn't going to make any indication to her knowing the truth. She would play along, pretend that she in the dark about their true identities.

"Nothing that would benefit you."

By the looks of things, her chances for escape were dwindling by the second. With no end of interrogation in sight, and the absence of other personnel, it didn't seem like she was finding a way out soon.

Her interrogators decided to stay quiet, probably for intimidation purposes. But, Lucy wasn't going to take this anymore. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

"Look, I have no idea who the hell you people are. You could be rebels, or separatists, or even anti-magic. Hell, you could even be imperials." She was hoping for some type of reaction; something that would affirm their loyalty to the Empire.

But noting came.

"And where do you pledge your allegiance, girl?" The balding man's voice boomed, and the celestial mage found his eyes.

So… that was the game they wanted to play? Smoke out the bait. See where her loyalties lied, which party she belonged too. They needed to identify her status, her position. And this was the way to do it.

She would have to tell the truth.

"My allegiance lies with the victims of this war; with those who can't fend for themselves; with those who are exploited, tortured, abused. With those who have lost everything to this horrid and cruel war. My allegiance stands with the innocent lives that have been disrupted because a man decided he wanted to play God and uproot this entire country."

Her breath was labored, heart pounding in her throat.

"My allegiance stands with those who decide to fight for the injustice in our country, and the liberation of it's people."

Imagine her surprise when a small smile graced the lips of the pale blonde in front of her.

The old man shifted his gaze towards the floor, crossing his hands, and chuckling at her response.

 _What the hell was going on?_

"Your mother's spirit burns strongly in you." The green-eyed woman spoke, and Lucy's jaw dropped with widened eyes.

 _My… mother?_

"She is a spitting image of Layla." Adding to the conversation, the old man mentioned her mother… _by name._

Lucy was shocked, confused, bewildered by the revelation. How in the world did they know her mother?!

"Wait, wait, _wait_. How do you know my mother?" She asked… no, _demanded._ Her mother has been dead for almost ten years now.

The magic inhibiting cuffs on her wrists and hands disappeared, the room swirling around her. Lucy watched with slight terror as the dark, prison room she was just in was disappearing right before her eyes.

The room shifted, Lucy losing her footing. She fell to the floor, feeling the magic swirl around her.

She looked back at the pale blonde with distress, anxiety filling her.

Whoever this woman was, she was a powerful mage.

The room stopped spinning, and that's when the blonde noticed the change in their setting.

No longer was she trapped in a dark lit room. Instead, she found herself in a gray colored room, windows separating her from the other side. There was a table, and a few chairs.

A gold tint caught her eyes.

Her keys were sprawled across the table.

Lucy raced for them, grabbing and clutching them to her chest so incredibly tight. Tears she was holding back were running down her cheeks. For that short moment, she forgot about her capturers, and their familiarity to her mother.

Her mother was dead. There was nothing she could do about that, not anymore.

But her keys were still here with her. And that was the last thing she had in this world that still connected her to her mother.

A door creaked open, and Lucy immediately went into defense. Taurus key was ready to call upon as her detainers walked in through the door.

"We do apologize for the unpleasantry's." The pale woman spoke as she stood confidently. The short, old man nodded, a small grin hiding under his mustache. "It was just a necessary precaution."

"Who are you? And how do you know my mother?" Lucy demanded answers. No more games. She was prepared to call out Taurus and muscle her way through this prison.

Her eyes widened, as if just realizing she didn't answer the question Lucy had been asking for the last few hours.

"Ms. Heartfilia, you can put your keys away. We are not here to hurt you."

Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her head as the old man called her out by name.

This did not make her feel any safer.

"How do you know who I am?" She clutched onto Taurus' key, her apprehension building.

"We've been waiting for you for some time now, Lucy." The green-eyed woman spoke with a soft whisper, moving towards the blonde. Lucy froze at the mention of her first name. "Fate has finally brought us together."

 _Who are these people?_

"My name is Mavis Vermillion, and this is Makarov Dreyar. We head the fight against the Empire. Welcome to the Resistance, Lucy Heartfilia."

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! So sorry about the absence for the last few months. Life got kind of tricky these last couple months. This girl put her big girl pants on and got her a new job that is 8-5 pretty much every day. And I have an evening job right after and on weekends. So, it doesn't leave much room to write. But, I try when I can. Updates may be slower than usual, but know that I am still every bit as dedicated!**

 **Not much to say about this chapter other than Lucy's official introduction to the Rebellion. Natsu may have brought her, but this isn't like Fairy Tail. She can't just waltz in and say she wants to be a rebel. Certain procedures and protocols must be followed. This is war after all.**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that! Reviews, comments, and questions are always encouraged!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Dark Waffle**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ... It's been sometime, hasn't it? I don't really have much to say or excuses to give. I've spent the last year focusing on my Kodomo No Omocha story. But, I've had recent inspiration and I just started writing. And then this happened. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (P.S. You may wanna re-read because even I had too.)**

 ** _War of Fire_**

 ** _-O-_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Introductions_**

Lucy stared with wide eyes at the two supposed leaders of the Resistance. When she pictured the Resistance, she did not see a woman half her height and a man nearing his death bed at the forefront. But, here she was, standing with pride and confidence.

The old man, _Makarov Dreyar,_ was now wearing a gentle smile that made it hard to believe he was the same man who was just interrogating her before.

"This... this is the Resistance?" She asked once more for clarification.

Mavis Vermillion, the so-called leader of the Rebellion, smiled earnestly. Her pale features were overshadowed by the brightness in her green eyes and the small smile on her lips. It was incredibly hard to believe that this woman lead the fight against the Empire.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you two are the head of the Resistance?" Lucy needed to wrap her mind around this.

If these two really were the commanders of the Rebellion, what were they doing interrogating _her_? She was just a runaway mage. Why did they spend their time speaking with her when they could be doing other things?

Why was she so important? And why did they say it was fate to finally meet her?

"I know all of this may seem strange to you, but rest assured, we have been awaiting your arrival."

Lucy's jaw dropped, the Commander of the Resistance herself, causing more confusion than clarification.

"Now, let's leave this dreadful room and move somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"

The door opened without a single motion and the leaders of the Resistance walked out the door. Makarov Dreyar allowed for her to exit first, the room behind them now turning into a wall of hard, dark rock.

Still filled with apprehension, Lucy kept herself guarded and scouted her surroundings.

"I suppose running away from the Heartfilia Residence and living on the run for the past two years causes one to grow weary of their surroundings."

The blonde-haired mage bit down on her lip and heard a chuckle from in front of her. Mavis Vermillion turned to her with her bright emerald green eyes and smiled candidly.

"This is a cold world. I suppose one can never be too careful."

Lucy nodded reluctantly. Up until a few years ago, Lucy was not subjected to the cruelty of this world. Living in higher class, she was surrounded by wealth and luxury. With her mother being an ambassador and representative for the people and her father owning one of the biggest railroad companies in the country, Lucy never had to worry about living in poverty.

But, she knew how corrupt and disgusting those of the top percent were and acted.

She had seen their deceit and lies. The crooked politicians with their vast money and the discrimination amongst ranked mages in Zeref's circle and the local government's corruption and exploitation of their tenants.

Lucy had seen it all.

She didn't understand when she was a child.

As an adult, it wasn't something Lucy could stand to continue seeing.

"I have never known this world to be anything but." She replied sullenly.

Makarov Dreyar scoffed next to her. "This world was beautiful once. As a boy, our king was a thoughtful and kind ruler. Mages were free to join guilds across the country and practice as they wished with reason. People lived without fear of being taken, robbed, or killed. The world was not perfect. But, there was opportunities to live a peaceful life."

It sounded like a fantasy, Lucy thought. These words this man spoke seemed so foreign. But she supposed with his age, he lived in a world before Zeref took reign.

"We will return to those days, dear Makarov." The small but fierce commander spoke with confidence as they continued down a dimly lit hallway. "The Resistance will prevail. We will win and free the world of Zeref and his dictatorship."

There was such sincerity and nobility to her voice. She spoke with confidence, with a regal air that made one want to believe in her words. Despite her appearance, her tone of voice, this woman spoke with a type of reverie that made Lucy want to follow her.

She imagined that the Resistance followed her with the undying loyalty.

"I do have to say though," The pale blonde started, "I am impressed with your actions against Bora of Prominence."

Her face soured immediately at the thought of that vile man. That man used his magic for corruption instead of fighting for the freedom of their country. And he had no remorse against who he hurt. All he cared about was money.

"I can't take complete credit of defeating him. Natsu did most of the work. If we're being honest, without Natsu's intervention, I would be half way around the world right now." Chills ran down her spine as she thought about what her future would have entailed.

"You give yourself little credit, Lucy. While our efforts have been towards the Empire, we have had notes on Bora the Prominence for some time. Our focus is the Empire, but we have different divisions within the Resistance. One of them focuses on external affairs." Lucy couldn't help but admire the authoritative yet comforting tone that the commander of the Resistance spoke with. "While the Emperor is our main priority, there is much evil that has spawn from Zeref's rule. Bora was one of them."

The blonde clenched her fist tightly.

She couldn't get the frightened look of those women out of her mind for days.

"Nonetheless, Natsu wouldn't have been able to defeat Bora without your intervention. You saved those girls, Lucy. You should take credit where credit is due."

"Thank you, Commander."

Lucy bowed her head with gratitude.

It was an honor to receive a compliment from a person in a high position of power.

"Oh dear, please rise. We are comrades now. No matter my position, we are companions." She turned to the other lead of the Resistance, who has remained relatively quiet since they left the interrogation room.

He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Now, are you ready to explore your new home, Lucy?" The blonde-haired mage smiled, feeling much more comfortable after her commander's comforting words. Someone who held that type of genuity wasn't part of the Empire.

Excitement bubbled in her chest as a jubilant smile crossed her face. The hallway came to an end and Lucy was greeted by a bustling atmosphere. Despite being held underground, the base was live with activity. They stood atop the guard rail, looking above the hardworking members of the Resistance.

Her eyes shone as she watched everyone move with haste.

She could see the hardness in their eyes, what war has forced upon them. She could see their rigidness and the determination and fire in their eyes to rid the country of Zeref and his empire.

But what most drew Lucy in was the fluidness of their systematics. While they were hard at work, she still felt a warmness. She could see children running around, pretending to be freedom fighters. She could see refugees coming together with the resistance members, building relationships. She could see the smiles on the faces as food was being served to the relentless freedom fighters that gave it their all.

Lucy imagined that if guilds were still around, this would be what it felt like.

"I didn't realize you took in civilians." The blonde mage said, watching as the members of the resistance escorted them to what she assumed was the bed quarters.

The commander's emerald green eye's fell as she watched with sad eyes.

"We take those displaced by the Empire." This time, it was Makarov Dreyar that spoke. He watched with keen eyes as a grim line rested under his mustache. "We give comfort and solidarity to refugees who have lost everything."

She clenched her fist, thinking of all the families she has seen in her travels that lost their homes and lives to the hands of the Empire.

"We offer an opportunity for those to join our cause." Mavis spoke in her gentle voice as her eyes wondered down to the children. "Those who fight are offered placement for their families, hence the children." She smiled.

"We have children who have only ever known the Resistance and when they are old enough, join the cause after their parent's footsteps."

"And for those who don't want to be involved, we relocate them to a safe place, a safe haven you can say." Makarov followed, his hands behind his back.

Lucy appreciated that the Resistance didn't force the refugees to join the fight against their will. While it has been nothing but her dream to join the Freedom Fighter's, she knew that not everyone could do what they do.

She had heard rumors about the dwindling numbers of the Rebellion and how they were losing more than gaining. She wasn't sure if this was true, but for the celestial mage to hear that they did not force people to join warmed her.

"Shall we continue?" The Commander ushered her along as they walked along the guard rail and down into the stairs to the central area of the base.

The mage didn't notice before, but Mavis wasn't so much walking as she was floating. She was barefoot and stepping a few inches off the ground with every step. There was a splash of color with every step she took. It made Lucy a bit weary, knowing that despite her child like appearance, this woman was a powerful mage.

As for Makarov Dreyar, she could sense the immense power he held. He may have appeared like an old, defenseless man, but he was without a doubt, powerful in all forms. Lucy knew that these two were not mages to trifle with, especially the Commander.

When they stepped on the floor, one by one, the freedom fighters began to notice their Commander's presence. The floor that was once bustling with activity, stopped dead center to look at their leaders.

She could hear whispers as they gazed with admiration and wide eyes.

" _Whoa, it's the Commander!"_

" _Is that her? I've heard rumors of the child like appearance, but I've never seen her before!"_

" _It's Makarov Dreyar! He's a lot smaller than I heard him to be."_

" _Who's the girl?"_

" _Is that a new recruit?"_

" _Wow, aren't we lucky to get to see her?"_

Lucy gulped, feeling the intense stares at her.

Mavis smiled and waved all at her faithful companions that continue to fight under her. Makarov nodded his head at the shouting of his name.

But it was mostly silent as the Commander made her way through the crowd.

Until a group of children broke through the crowd and landed at the feet of the woman.

Mavis Vermillion stopped in her step and went wide eyed at the children who were laughing, playing with wooden swords and shields.

It was a small girl who first realized what they did as she looked up at the Commander. "Who are you?" She asked. Some audible gasps with other chuckles scattered across the room.

The pale green-eyed woman smiled. "My name is Mavis. What is yours?"

"Aymui!" She replied with a toothy grin.

"Oh! Oh! I'm Sota!"

"And I'm Ray!"

The children began to talk animatedly with the Commander of the Resistance. Lucy giggled at their innocence. They had no idea who she was and how important this woman was. When they get older, they will realize the importance of this encounter.

"Oh my! Children!" A frantic mother made her way through the crown and grabbed her children. With wide eyes, she bowed at Mavis. "Oh, Commander. I apologize for their disruption."

Lucy could see the distress in the woman's eyes. She could see her fear, her fatigue. This woman had been through hell.

Mavis gave a sincere smile as she reached a hand out.

"Oh, please. No bowing to me. Rise." The woman rose and the children stared in awe as a bright light emitted from around the pale blonde.

"It's very nice to meet you children. Please, enjoy your youth. But, be sure to let these wonderful people work." They all nodded with vigor and Mavis turned her attention towards the mother.

"Please, do not fret. They are children. We must let them take what innocence they have and run off with it." A giggle from the Commander.

She turned her attention towards the rest of the Resistance base.

"It is great seeing you all." She started with a soft voice that seemed to echo throughout the base. The blonde wore a warming small. "Thank you for relentless work you give every day. We wouldn't be able to fight against the Empire without each and every one of you."

Her soft features turned to that of confidence and her eyes lit brightly with conviction.

"Our efforts will not be in vain. We will defeat the Emperor and take back Fiore. We will win and bring justice back to our country. The sun will shine on us again, my fellow comrades."

A joyous cheer erupted in the halls as the freedom fighters pumped their fists into the air. Men, women, and children alike cheered with greater reverie as the Commander spoke strong words. Makarov Dreyar gave a small smile as his people were filled with positivity.

Mavis said her goodbyes to the children and the mother.

Within moments, Lucy, Makarov, and Mavis were at the other end of the central hub of the base. The blonde blinked, not sure how it happened.

This woman continued to amaze her.

"This is where we part ways, Ms. Heartfilia." The dull, green eyed woman turned to her with a girlish smile. "After all, a resistance does not lead itself." She winked and Makarov chuckled huskily.

She placed a gentle hand to Lucy's forearm. The blonde was suddenly overwhelmed with her magical power. "I do look forward to the contributions you bring to the Resistance." Her form began to glow in a transparent green. "I hope we see one another soon."

She gave a small, earnest smile.

"Makarov, I leave her to you."

He nodded in response.

In a matter of seconds, Mavis Vermillion disappeared without Lucy getting another word in.

Lucy's jaw dropped, eyes wide with the sudden disappearance.

She looked back towards the older man and back to where her Commander once was.

"How did she do that?" In total awe, Lucy began to calculate and formulate ways that the pale blonde was able to disappear. Since they had met, the celestial mage had been attempting to figure out what exactly their Commander's magical ability was.

It was nothing that Lucy had ever read in her mother's books or the books she was able to get a hold of during her travels.

"The Commander's magic is a mystery, to even those in the council." The council? Lucy thought to herself. "Very few know the essence or even the capability of her magical power. Only those very few fortunate have ever been blessed with the ability to see the full essence."

Lucy nodded, understanding why the Commander of the Resistance must keep her magic shielded. If the Empire ever got word about what her magic was entitled too, then that would mean great trouble for the rebellion.

"You mentioned a council?" She asked, and Makarov nodded.

"Yes." He coughed, then encouraged her to follow him. Lucy quickly ran next to him. "Similar to that of Zeref's Spirrigan 12, the Rebellion houses the Commander's Council of Mages. While Mavis makes the final decision, the council has heavy weigh and input."

"The council is made of powerful mages that have years of experience fighting against the Empire. Some of the serving council members were part of the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints before the rise of Zeref."

Lucy's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Makarov shared this information with her.

"The Ten Wizard Saints!?" She exclaimed and Makarov chuckled at her reaction.

The blonde had read all about the Ten Wizard Saints and the Magic Council during her childhood and her travels. The Ten Wizard Saints were prestigious mages who were granted their titles through the Chairman of the Magic Council. Some were headmasters of their respective guilds while others were part of the council itself.

The Magic Council was the ruling body of the entire magical world. While the King was the governing body of the people, the magic Council dealt with all matters in regards to magic. They held guilds and mages responsible for reckless behavior and law breaking. They were able to charge mages and guild's with crimes against the country of Fiore. The only way that mages could prevent serving time was through forgiveness of the King or Queen of Fiore.

The Magic Council was also responsible for keeping powerful artifacts out of the hands of both registered and dark guilds. Along with their council, they had a military division that kept ordinance amongst the cities and towns. The Rune Knights were often sent to deal with disorderly conduct and for arrest of any mages who broke the laws. They kept order and stability throughout the entirety of the magical world.

That was until Zeref destroyed the Magic Council.

Stories passed down and her books stated that Zeref delivered a powerful blow to the Magic Council's tower, killing every member in an instance along with the Rune Knights. There were very few survivors. This came after the annihilation of Crocus.

"Yes, the Ten Wizard Saints were a powerful group of mages who held great prestige across Fiore." He spoke and Lucy nodded.

"I've read all about them! The books stated that they could level cities with their power."

"You've done lots of reading, haven't you?" Makarov humored her as he smiled at her.

Lucy blushed with slight embarrassment.

"Well, with how busy both my mother and father were, I had a lot of time to read. I was very intrigued by the world before the Empire. I was fascinated with the world of magic. I wanted so badly to have magic before my celestial magic manifested." Lucy remembered when she was able to use her mother's key, summoning Aquarius accidently.

"Although, once my magic manifested, mother was keen on hiding me from the Empire. She didn't want them to know about my magical powers."

He hummed, nodding.

"Your mother was a highly respected woman across Fiore, even down here in the Resistance." Makarov remained silent for a moment. "The world went into great mourning when she passed."

Her heart fell heavy. The day of her mother's death was forever engraved into her. Lucy's life changed forever after her mother's death. It was then that she realized how cruel this world could be.

"But she was not wrong to hide you from Zeref." He stopped in his steps and looked over at her. "Celestial magic is a rare form of holder magic. Because of your mother's position, she was untouchable."

"But if he was to get a hold of celestial magic, the Resistance would have no chance to take down the Empire."

That statement made Lucy gulp.

Since the manifestation of her powers, Lucy had been warned her whole life to keep her magic at bay, to hide her keys from everyone around her. Her mother counseled her to hide her powers, her father forbade her from using her magic and after her mother passed, Aquarius was always chastising her when summoning either her or Taurus.

But she never understood why.

Now she had an idea.

"Did you know my mother?" She asked, and he looked away from her. "Because it seemed like both you and the Commander did with how fondly you spoke of her."

"We crossed paths with your mother often. She was a great companion and she was a strong voice for the innocent."

And that was all he said before they continued walking. They walking silence a bit longer before they reached a corridor.

"Follow me this way, Ms. Heartfilia." He spoke as they walked through the second door.

Walking into the room, there was a large living space with a few couches and a coffee table. Not decorative, but roomy enough. On the couch, there was a woman sitting with a small child, a girl with a cowgirl hat on her head. She had dark hair and a cute, old western outfit on.

The woman was absolutely beautiful.

She had snow white hair that cascaded down her bodice and striking blue eyes that sparkled with the lighting of the room. She had a soft skin tone and a bright smile. From what Lucy could see, she had a nearly perfect body figure as her purple dress hugged her curves.

Lucy found herself blushing at her beauty.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, and the woman broke her gaze on the child and shifted her eyes to the new pair in the room.

"Oh! Master Makarov!" Lucy's heart melted at the sweetness in the woman's voice. Her eyes immediately went to the blonde. The small child smiled at the older man.

"Grandpa!" She jumped off the couch and jumped into the arms of the man next to her. Lucy went wide eye at the informality between this child and a leader of the Rebellion.

"Well hello little Asuka. How are you today?" He carried her in his arms and she grabbed at the grey hairs at the side of his head. Mirajane smiled at her, then down at the older man and child.

"Great! I get to hand out with Auntie Mira while Mommy and Daddy are working hard!" He chuckled ant padded down on her head.

"Well doesn't that sound like a great time." She nodded with excitement but when she caught Lucy's gaze, she hid behind the older man and suddenly went very quiet.

Lucy continue to smile despite the child's sudden quietness. Makarov noticed her change in behavior and put her down.

"Asuka, I have some work to do and need to talk to Mira. Do you mind stepping into the playroom?"

The girl nodded shyly and Makarov put her down and the white-haired woman gave her a doll that Lucy did not see initially. The girl clutched the doll close to her chest and ran off through the door on the other side of the room.

Once the girl was out of site, Makarov turned his attention to the woman, who was now standing.

"Mirajane. This here is Lucy." He introduced and her eyes lit up. The blonde smiled nervously. "Lucy, this is Mirajane Strauss. She is in charge of the men's and women's quarters along with recruitment development."

"Oh! A new recruit! Welcome!" She clapped her hands together and greeted her with enthusiasm.

"If you would, please assist Lucy in her accommodation to the women's quarters. " The white-haired woman, _Mirajane,_ nodded. "And the usual." He rolled his hand and she nodded once more.

"Absolutely! Come! Follow me, Lucy." The woman grabbed Lucy by the hand and pulled her towards her. The blonde yelped slightly as she lunged forward. Her heart started racing and she felt her anxiety build up once more.

She had only spent time with Natsu, Happy, and two leaders of the Resistance.

While Mirajane seemed nothing but kind, she was a bit apprehensive with meeting everyone else.

The blonde looked back at the older man and he smiled gently at her, giving her a small wave. She returned with a nervous smile and he ushered her off.

Mirajane opened the door and urged her to walk in. When Lucy turned around to look at Makarov one more time, he was gone.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" The white-haired woman asked, and Lucy swallowed the frog in her throat.

Was she?

She couldn't answer that truthfully. But, she had to pretend she was because she knew her journey was just getting started.

 **A/N: So, not a lot happening, but Lucy has officially made it to the Resistance! This chapter is a lot of background information but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be out, but if I stick to my ten page limit, it should be long! (definitely less than a year).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you guys are ready for the ride! Reviews, comments, and criticism are always encouraged!**

 **\- Dark Waffle**


End file.
